You Did What?
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: Part 2 of the 5 W's series. Sequel to I Do Who? Ranger stopped in front of the wedding chapel telling Steph, "Babe. 'We're going to do this and it's going to be good'." How did she respond? Rated Mature. Language Warning! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

You Did What?

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. Damn it. But, Ranger says he likes my stories better than the person who's supposed to write him.

A/N: A few things. You all blew me away with your reviews of _I Do Who?_ Thank you all so much. A HUGE Thanks goes to Angie (amkp - check out her story Best Wishes) for not only betaing this chapter but typing the last half of it for me. I hurt my elbow and am supposed to be taking it easy with my arm. So she sat on the phone with me and I told her what to write and she typed. (Now that's true friendship.)

Now onto the madness of You Did What?

* * *

Chapter 1

"No!"_ What the hell was I saying, did I just tell Carlos no?_

"No?' Carlos asked in an exasperated tone, "Why not?"

"Umm … Umm … I don't know," I squeaked. I was having a hard time figuring out why I said no myself.

"Babe, why is nothing ever easy with you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Easy? You just sprung a marriage on me! Out of the blue! How do you expect me to react?"

"I expected you to say yes, but like I just said, I should never assume anything where you're involved."

"And, _what_ exactly do you mean by that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. I don't know what he was expecting to happen tonight, but I guarantee you, this wasn't it.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, before he started mumbling under his breath slipping from Spanish to English. "Dios ayuda me, ella esta loca (God help me, she's crazy) … should have listened to Tank."

"Did you just call me crazy?" I fumed.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

I looked at him and nodded my head waiting for him to continue.

"I just want to do this, Babe. For once in my life, I just want to live and not think."

"But … but, you're Ranger. You always have a plan."

"Yeah, I always have a plan. And look where that's got me. Alone. Without you. I'm tired of it. I want you."

Did he just say that? Mentally fanning myself. Batman wants me. ME! I started to hyperventilate. Luckily there was a chair near the door and I slumped down into it.

Carlos looked at me with sad eyes, "Babe?"

I could tell he was backing off, "Just give me a minute to process this. I'm a little overwhelmed."

_I'd I thought I married Bobby or Lester; turns out I'm not, thank God. Now, Batman wants to marry me. HOLY SHIT!!! Batman wants to marry me._

Carlos picked me up, sat down in the chair and pulled me onto his lap. "I think, I went about this the wrong way."

"Really?" I questioned while raising my eyebrows.

"Babe, I had a plan. When I came into the hotel room and saw you in bed with Lester and Bobby, that plan went out the window. It scared the shit out of me to think that I'd lost you to one of those clowns. Then I was mad at myself, for not being here, for giving them the opportunity to do that and most of all for not making you mine sooner." Carlos sighed heavily. "I've made mistakes, Steph."

"Mistakes? What mistakes?"

Silence fell between us. Long moments stretched by with neither of saying anything.

"Are you talking about 'that night'?" I had to know.

"Are you really going to make me do this?" Carlos grimaced.

"Yeah, I think I am." _He's not getting off this easy, without any words or explanation._

"Of course, I regret that night." Carlos said quietly.

I immediately jumped off his lap and leaned down into his face. "You WHAT?! I shrieked. _Now, I'm just getting pissed off._

Carlos thumped his head hard against the wall behind him, mumbling under his breath. "This is why I'm quiet. I'm not good at this shit."

He rose to stand in front of me, clasping our hands together. "I don't regret that night. I regret 'the deal'. I regret the next morning."

I nodded my head in acceptance. "What other mistakes?"

"Time, Babe. I've wasted too much time."

He was right. We'd wasted too much time. Nearly three years, we'd fought our attraction. _But, is marriage the answer?_

"So, if we got married, where would we live? The Batcave? What about kids? What your family? What about my family? What about this damn secretive government stuff? The in the wind times, what about those? What about work?" I asked. Shoot me, I'm curious.

Carlos shook his head, "Babe, why is it when I'm ready to DO something spontaneous, you want to plan?"

"Well … because I need to know!"

"Wherever you want. The Batcave is fine. A couple. You can meet them when we get home. They're going to love you. One dinner every two weeks is all I can handle. Classified. No more in the wind, I'm done. I think RangeMan would be best."

Damn, I guess he did have a plan or he was really good at winging it.

"Babe, I don't want us to take the time to overanalyze this."

Carlos dropped to one knee and pulled a large diamond solitaire from his pocket. He met my eyes, "Stephanie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor, chewed my bottom lip, counted to ten, took a breath and finally looked up at him.

**TBC …**

**A/N: Okay, now hit the review button and tell me … is she going to say yes? Is she going to say no? **

**I have all kinds of things planned for this story more humor in the next chapter, I promise. We all know what a review junkie I am so show me some love_._ **


	2. Chapter 2

You Did What?

Disclaimer: *Walks to mailbox to see if Ranger's been given to me yet.* ~Open's letter~ "I'm sorry, I'm not done screwing him over, so no, you can't have him." Damn it!!!! *Walks back inside.* (Not my characters. Never will be. I just like to play with them.)

A/N: Major thanks goes to my friend and Beta, ampk. I had every intention of posting this last night but thanks to the weather I lost my internet connection. *I'm so tired of snow* Thanks everyone for the reviews you all blow me away. As always, please, review since I am now a review junkie. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ummm … I … I … I guess," I squeaked.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Well, that's partial consent. It's an improvement from your first answer, but I was hoping for a more definitive one this time around."

I sighed, I really wanted to say yes, but getting my lips to cooperate with my brain was proving to be a challenge.

Carlos chuckled, "Do I need to convince your lips to agree with your brain?"

I glared, "Damn ESP!"

I must have been amusing him again, because he was trying not to laugh and failing miserable.

He got himself back under control, "Do I need to test the theory about the third time being the charm?"

I smiled, nodded, and prepared myself for the question I knew was coming.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said letting out a sigh of relief before Carlos swept me into his arms and kissed me.

Carlos finally sat me back on my feet and the door to the chapel opened and Dave Sneeden stepped out.

"What's he doing here?"

"I'm going to marry you two love birds." He smirked.

"Oh no!" I shrieked, "no way." I took a few steps away from the door. "He's caused me enough trouble!"

"Stephanie!" Carlos grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

_Uh Oh! Full name, not good._ "I'm sorry. I just don't trust him. I mean, he almost married me to Lester and he admitted I was too drunk to stand up."

"Babe, he's here to be our witness. I didn't want Dumb, Dumber, and the Three Stooges tagging along and ruining our night. Besides, Dave here owes us."

I breathed a little sigh of relief. I really didn't want my mother finding out that the minister that married us was an Elvis impersonator. I could just hear her now, "Mrs. Harwinski's daughter doesn't get married by an Elvis imposter."

"So are you ready to tie the knot?" Mr. Sneeden questioned.

"Yes, but I'd like to freshen up my makeup first." _A few extra coats of encouragement,_ I added mentally.

Carlos told me to follow Dave, who was going to show me to the bride's room. I kissed Carlos' cheek and then followed Dave quickly down the corridor. Dave opened the door and my eyes welled up with tears. A beautiful ivory chiffon dress was hanging in the room.

Dave looked at me and smiled, "Certainly, you didn't think that he would let you get married in your dinner dress, did you?"

I was speechless, "I honestly don't know what to expect. I didn't even know I was getting married until about five minutes ago!"

"Just go in and enjoy. I'll meet you through that door," he pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "And then, we'll head into the chapel from there. Take your time, and I'll see you soon." With that, he left me to get dressed for my wedding. _My wedding! My wedding! I was marrying Carlos! This was really happening!_ I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Ouch!"_ Holy Shit, it's real. Breathe, Stephanie, breathe._

I walked over to the dress and realized that it was a Kirstie Kelly Disney Dress. "How did he know?" I mumbled aloud.

Lula and I were looking at a bridal magazine a few weeks ago and I saw this dress. I mentioned that I'd love to get married in one like it, but that I'd never be able to afford it. Not that I figured I'd ever be getting married in the first place, but still, a girl's gotta dream, right? I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the gown. It was simple, but elegant. The dress was a sheath style with thin spaghetti straps and a draped neck with a draped back overlay. Carlos of course thought of everything. I had matching shoes and a gorgeous bouquet of Calla Lilies.

I was in the middle of freshening up my makeup when the door opened, right before the room went completely dark. I let out a little squeak before I felt a needle pierce my arm and a cloth cover my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't fight the darkness.

_Sometime later …_

I woke up with a pounding headache and noticed a few things all at once. My hands were tied behind my back and I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I tried to think back, I agreed to marry Carlos, I went to the bride's room to freshen my makeup, and then the room got dark. _Holy Hell!_ I've been kidnapped again.

I looked up and noticed a very small man sitting in a chair behind a very large desk.

He smiled, "So Sleeping Beauty finally awakes."

"Who are you?" I demanded from the tiny, little man.

"I'm Mr. Biggs. You're probably wondering why I took you, right?"

I nodded my head, _well, duh!_

"Well, you see, Dave owed me a lot of money and your boyfriend."

"Fiancée," I interrupted.

"Even better. Your fiancée paid all the money Dave owed me. So once my guys told me all about you, I thought your fiancée would be willing to pay me a lot more money for your safe return." Mr. Biggs smirked.

I glared at Mr. Biggs. "I guarantee that _MY fiancée_ won't pay you a dime and you'll be lucky to survive."

"Oh, I highly doubt that Ms?"

I chuckled, "You don't even know our names? You know for a loan shark you must not be very smart?"

"And, why would you say that?" Mr. Biggs questioned.

"I'm just shocked that you have no idea who you're dealing with. You would think that before you kidnapped someone you'd at least figure out who it is you're kidnapping." This man really had shit for brains. Carlos was a mercenary and this Boozo just kidnapped me, from our wedding! Oh yeah, Batman was going to be furious. I couldn't help but chuckle, Mr. Biggs was in BIG trouble! I was looking forward to my man's arrival.

TBC …

A/N: Okay so I want to know a couple things.

1. What did you think????? Will Ranger think Steph got cold feet or will he know she's been kidnapped?????

_2. I Do Who?_ and_ You Did What?,_ are both in Steph's POV. So my questions to you, my readers, are: Do you want it to stay Steph's POV or do you want a Ranger's POV? Personally I think our man in black would have some interesting thoughts through this whole craziness. But truly, I'd like your thoughts!

Yes, I know, I'm the author and I'm supposed to make all the decisions, but I decided who better to help me figure this out, than the people who read the story? So get busy, hit the little green box, and tell me your thoughts. *grin*

That being said, tune in next week! Same Bat time! Same Bat Channel!


	3. Chapter 3

You Did What?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I keep checking my mailbox hoping to find Ranger inside since I know that I will take so much better care of him but he's still not there. (Not Mine. Damn it.)

A/N: I know I normally post this late Thursday so you all can wake up to find it. But, it's here now a few hours late. Sorry, I had 2 big tests, a speech, 2 papers to write, 48 strawberry cupcakes to bake, and 40 some odd valentines to help my kids make. The life of a student/wife/mom. Got to love it.

Special thanks as always to my girl amkp for all her hard work. I appreciate it, Babe. She helps me talk out plot, beta's, and is one of my best friends.

Ranger's POV

I'd been waiting for Stephanie for twenty minutes and twenty-five seconds. I heard a noise, near the bride's room and ran to investigate. I found Dave lying on the floor and checked him for a pulse. I looked into the bride's room and saw it was empty. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled under my breath. Why is it that me, the master planner, didn't see this fubar coming? I decided that I wanted our wedding night to be about us. I didn't want to risk the guys doing anything to ruin the happiest night of my life. So, I decided not to bring them with us which resulted in her being left alone in an unguarded room. _Great job keeping her safe, Manoso._

I was interrupted from my mental ramblings by the sound of a door slamming at the other end of the hall. I took off down the hall, hoping that I would find my Babe. I arrived on the ground floor and saw a mess of curls being carried bridal style out of the main lobby door.

The man carrying Stephanie looked over his shoulder and saw me giving chase. He yelled at a group of women nearby. "Look, it's Ricky Martin."

I ran towards the man carrying my Babe only to be stopped by the group of women screaming, "Ricky Martin! Oh my God! It's Ricky Martin!" Everyone in the lobby stopped and some started taking pictures of me. Women were pulling at my clothes and someone grabbed my ass, while I fought my way through the crowd of crazy women, desperate to get to Stephanie. I finally broke free, and I reached the door only to see a limo speeding away from the curb. I caught a partial plate number that read, _Big 1._

That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him! I reached into my pocket and called my team. This was _so_ not what I planned for this evening.

_Sometime later …_

We were sitting outside Mr. Biggs' office, waiting for Ram to return from surveying the building.

My cell rang and I knew it was Biggs, "Talk."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Steph said in a voice that spoke of irritation.

"Babe!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm close, Steph."

"I've had two days from hell and all I want to do is forget this ever happened. You know Grandma always said that **love is being stupid, together.** But, I really don't think this is what she meant. Could you please come on and get me out of here, already? I want to get married!"

"Me too, Babe. Me, too."

I heard a man's voice over the line, "What the hell? Who are you talking to?" Followed by what sounded like a scuffle and wrestling over the phone.

"OW! That's my foot. Give me that damn phone." I heard the man yell.

"No!" Steph yelled back.

"Give me the phone or I'll stun you again."

I must have growled loud enough into the phone for them to hear.

"Who were you talking to?" I heard the man squeak.

"Oh, that? That's my fiancé." I heard Steph giggle into the phone. "Sounds like he's just dying to meet you, don't you think?"

"Who's this?" the man demanded.

"This is Carlos Manoso and _you_ have something that belongs to me." I spoke with deadly calm.

"Well, this is Mr. Biggs, and if you ever want to see this pretty little lady of yours ever again, I suggest you get me two-hundred and fifty grand. You've got four hours."

"I'll see you sooner than that. I guarantee it. Be afraid, Mr. Biggs, be very afraid." I promised.

Mr. Biggs was about to meet his maker. I stepped out of the SUV as Ram approached and barked, "Report."

"Well," he chuckled, "it seems Bomber is giving them a hard time and they don't quite know what to do with her. I only counted four in the building. Steph and Biggs are in the office and the guards are playing poker in the front room."

We made a quick plan and moved into position. It was time for me to settle a score with Mr. Biggs. My whole plan, since agreeing to take this job, was to try to get Steph to marry me. I knew that springing it on her would freak her out, but I also knew that it was the only way for me to insure that her mother wouldn't try to ruin our wedding. And, it wasn't her mother; it was this fucking, little ass-boil Mr. Biggs that ruined my plans. He was going to pay.

We stormed the building splitting into two teams. Team one held Bobby, Lester, and I going in the back door closest to Stephanie. Team two consisted of Ram, Binkie, and Zip going in the front.

Team two took out the guards and I had my hands around Mr. Biggs' neck before he even reached his gun. "You don't know who I am, but I'm your worst nightmare."

Mr. Biggs was all of four foot nine. I would have murdered this little prick of a man had Steph not stepped over and placed a hand on my arm. I glanced at her, "Did he hurt you?"

"Other than a migraine headache from being stunned again, no, he didn't hurt me."

All of a sudden, the building was filled by the Vegas PD. They started demanding to know what was going on. I tried to explain about how Mr. Biggs had kidnapped Stephanie but before I could get a word in edge wise the cops were throwing cuffs on everyone, except Stephanie. An officer approached and I mumbled, "Shit," under my breath. It was the same officer that arrested me a last time I was in Vegas.

"So we met again, Mr. Manoso. And, once again you're under arrest."

TBC …

A/N: So … I just know that you are all dying to tell me what you think is going to happen next. How is Steph going to get Ranger and the MM out of jail? When will they ever get married? Hmmm??? I think the sound of wedding bells could be in the next chapter for reviews.

You all have turned me into a reviewaholic. LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

You Did What – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine and they never will be.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, I decided to use this chapter as a reward and they earned it today. Next chapter will be up on the normal schedule. This chapter is the reward for 45 responses for the B_S challenge. You all have done a wonderful job. Thanks to Angie and Jen for looking over this chapter for me. Please review.

* * *

Ranger's POV

You've got to be kidding me! Why is it that every time I come to this city, I end up in a jail cell? All I wanted to do was come here, pick up a skip, get married, have lots of sex and go on a honeymoon. Did anything go according to my plans? Why, HELL NO!!!!

So there I sat, in a cell, waiting for my fiancée to come get me and my men out of jail. This had to be the worst mission that I'd ever been on. And yes, I called it a mission. Anything having to do with Steph always had to be planned out like a precise covert operation. What I failed to take into account is that nothing ever goes according to plan when she's involved.

At least the Vegas PD officers hadn't arrested Stephanie, so I didn't have to call Tank … yet. I could hear his laughter from thousands of miles away. He had to come and bail me out the last time I was here. I thought the last trip was bad, but this one had turned into my worst nightmare.

Stephanie's POV

Could anything else go wrong? I know that nothing is ever easy for me, but couldn't a guardian angel come protect me, or maybe my fairy godmother appear? I had no purse with me, it was still in the bride's room at the Venetian. The officers wouldn't let me have Carlos' wallet, because it was in his back pocket when he went through booking and was locked up tight until he was released. Looked like I had one choice and one choice only; I was going to have to call Tank. He'd know what to do, which was good, because the cops were refusing to let me see Carlos to ask him_._

I finally found someone that would let me make a long distance phone call. I dialed Tank's number before they could change their mind about letting me use the phone.

"Talk," he answered in an annoyed tone.

"Tank?"

"Bombshell?" he questioned. "Whose phone are you on? What's wrong?"

I was almost in tears. "I need your help. I want to get married, Carlos is in jail, I got kidnapped, got drunk, and went skinny dipping."

"You went skinny dipping?" Leave it to a man to pick out that as the most important thing I said.

"Shit, I didn't think I'd said that out loud," I mumbled. "Forget that last part. I need help to get Carlos out of jail!"

"Slow down, Bombshell. Why is Ranger in jail? I'm confused." Tank sighed heavily into the phone.

I resisted the urge to throw the phone in frustration. "Tank, I really don't have time to explain. Just tell me what I have to do to get Ran …, I mean Carlos, out of jail?"

"Put me on the phone with the docket lieutenant. I'll make arrangements to post bail."

I did a small happy dance on my way to the lieutenant, and handed him the phone. Tank must have been saying some not-so-nice things to the officer, considering he was pale by the end of the conversation. He handed me back the phone with a slight tremor in his hand.

"What did you say to him?" I questioned.

"That's not important. What is important is you telling me what the fuck is going on out there. I'm heading to the airport now. I'll be there in a few hours, but I need the details now so I know what I'm dealing with when I get there!"

The officer was motioning for his phone back, which was fine with me. Explaining the past almost forty-eight hours was not something I wanted to do … ever.

"Ah … Tank, I really want to explain. Really, I do." I rolled my eyes at how much of a lie that was, hoping that Tank wouldn't pick up on it. "But they want their phone back. When you get here come to the jail, okay?"

"Bombshell, why do I need to go to the jail? I already got Carlos out!" he said in an exasperated voice.

"Oh … Crap! I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Ummm … I kind of forgot about the guys being locked up, too. I don't have time for you to fix this now. You can handle it when you get here." The officer pointed from me to the phone. "Ahhh … got to go. Bye!" I quickly shut the phone to cut of Tank's response.

I knew that the guys were going to be mad that I only arranged for Carlos' release, but honestly, all I was thinking about was getting married. I hid behind the officer when we approached the holding cell. Carlos walked over, quickly followed by rest of the guys. The officer held up his hand. "Sorry, only Mr. Manoso is allowed to leave."

The guys started shouting, "What the hell?" and Carlos raised his eyebrow in question. "Babe?"

I sighed. "It's not my fault! I called Tank."

Carlos gave me the stop sign. "**You did what?"**

I started again. "I called Tank."

Carlos pressed his finger to his temple like he was starting to get a headache. "That's what I thought you said. Okay, go ahead."

Shrugging my shoulders in confusion, I continued. "Anyway, I was so worried about getting you out and getting married that I kind of forgot to mention that everyone else was in jail, too. Tank's on his way out here. I think I might have freaked him out."

Bobby shook his head in disbelief. "Well, at least now that you're out, Boss, you can fix this and get us out."

Ranger smirked at me. "Babe, you said Tank's on his way, right?"

I nodded my head, not completely following his train of thought.

"You guys have fun. Spending a night in jail is the least you deserve for what happened with Steph before I got here." Carlos tugged on my hand and pulled me out of the room without a backwards glance to the guys.

We stepped into a waiting cab and Carlos told the driver to take us to the Venetian. Before I could blink, we were standing in the chapel, holding hands and reciting our vows.

"I, Carlos, take you, Stephanie, to be mine, with all that I am and all that I have, I offer myself to you in love and joy. From this day forward, I will love and comfort you, hold you close, help you fly, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of my life. You will always be my Wonder Woman."

Tears of joy trickled down my face as he slipped my ring on my finger before he finished his vows. "Stephanie, with free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise of faith, patience, and love for the rest of my life."

Carlos pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed the ring before saying, "Mine."

I smiled at the love of my life before I spoke my vows. "Carlos, I love you. You are my best friend. Today, I give myself to you completely. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, like when I get kidnapped; when life seems easy and when it seems hard, like when I'd maybe married Lester; when our love is simple, and when it's an effort, like when I blow up your cars. I promise to cherish you and love you always."

Carlos was trying not to laugh, when the minister interrupted. "Did that really happen?"

"Yeah … but she's left a lot out," Carlos said as his mouth tipped up at the corners.

I shook my head before slipping his ring on his hand and finishing my vows. "Carlos, your love has given me wings. Our journey together begins today, and wherever the wind may carry us, I will stand by your side as your wife. Take this ring as a sign and promise of my love."

I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed his ring. "Mine."

We both looked at the minister, waiting for him to finish the ceremony. He paused and looked at Carlos. "Son, before I make this pronouncement, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

I glared at the minister while Carlos looked amused. "You have no idea what I've been through to get to this point. It's my job to keep her safe, and I take it very seriously."

"Alright, if you're sure?" The minister still seemed hesitant, which just pissed me off!

"Ummm … Excuse me! Woman standing right here trying to get married! And, I can hear you, you realize that, right?" My temper was quickly approaching Rhino-mode; I'd been through enough shit already! I just wanted to be married to Carlos, for Christ's sake!

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Carlos pulled me into his embrace and kissed me like we had never kissed before. We finally broke apart, and he pulled me quickly out of the chapel, making our way straight towards the elevators.

"Carlos, where are we going?"

"Our room." He flashed me a wolf grin.

"Our room isn't here. What's going on?"

"Babe, with our track record, I'm not taking any chances. I booked us a room here when I made the dinner reservations. We are going straight upstairs to consummate this marriage before anything else can happen."

He pulled me inside the elevator, and my back pressed to his front as it started to ascend to the penthouse suite.

"Really, Carlos, we're married now. What else could happen?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, the lights flickered and the elevator came to an abrupt stop. I looked up at Carlos to see him hitting the back of his head repeatedly against the wall of the elevator while he muttered, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think? Will they ever get to their room? Are they stuck forever? Hit the review button and tell me. Please?????


	5. Chapter 5

You Did What? – Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks to ampk for betaing this for me. Thanks for such awesome reviews. They all mean the world to me. Warning this chapter contains smut!!!!

* * *

Ranger's POV

I hit the back of my head against the elevator wall a few more times before a voice came out of the speaker located near the elevator controls.

"Can I have your attention? Due to a small electrical fire, the elevator is malfunctioning. We are working to fix the problem. A repair crew is on its way and should be here shortly." It was a young male speaking and judging by the hesitation in his voice, he wasn't sure about what he was telling us. "Could I please have your names? I'm sorry, my manager wants to know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso." I couldn't help but smile at the way that sounded.

"Well, my name is Tim," he nervously stated. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, the repair crew just called and said it'd be thirty minutes up to an hour wait. We apologize for this inconvenience."

Steph started mumbling under her breath, "Stupid elevator."

I hugged her tightly before murmuring, "Babe, it's okay. We'll be fine." I knew that ever since Stiva had locked her in the coffin and then the cupboard, she has had an issue with claustrophobia.

Distracting my wife was one thing I knew I could do easily. Now, my only problem was going to be convincing her to go along with my plan.

"Tim, make that an hour." I walked over to the security camera and pulled the audio and video feed coming from inside the elevator.

"Ummm … Mr. Manoso? What happened to the camera?" Tim frantically asked.

I glared murderously at the speaker that housed Tim's voice, _what part of 'make it an hour', didn't he _understand? I quickly attached the audio cable before repeating my instructions to Tim in my 'do as I say' voice. "Tim, one hour. No more talking to us for an hour? Do you understand?"

"Yes."

I pulled the audio cable out again and turned to look at my wife, _Dios, I loved the sound of that._

Stephanie seemed unable to get her mouth to work as I advanced towards her. "Carlos?" she finally squeaked when my body was pressed up against her.

"Yes."

"What are you doing?" she tried to back away from me but I had her trapped between my body and the back wall of the elevator.

"Finishing my promise, Babe."

"We can't do that here!"

I placed my hands on both sides of her body before starting to place open kisses to her jaw line, stopping to nip and lave away the sting of each bite. She was already moaning and I hadn't even reached her neck, yet. I continued my journey down to the junction, where her neck met her shoulder, and marked her as mine.

I reached behind and slowly ran the zipper of her gown down. The fabric fell away from Steph's body to pool at her feet. I pulled back and stared at the gorgeous vision in front of me. "Mine," I growled.

Steph looked at me with lust filled eyes, "Always."

I pressed her body into the wall and ground my erection against her core causing her body to shake with need and anticipation. I pushed her thong aside and inserted two fingers inside her dripping, wet center. I continued my assault to her pussy by inserting a third finger, before rubbing my thumb against her clit. Her first orgasm coursed through her body.

She reached down and made quick work of my pants. Releasing my cock, she stroked me up and down, then knelt in front of me. She licked the tip of my cock like a lollipop, before sucking me deep into her mouth. Steph had my dick twitching in seconds. _Dios, what this woman can do to me!_ If I didn't stop her soon I was going to cum like a horny teenager.

I pulled her head away from my rock hard cock, grabbed her arms and drug her slowly up my body. I quickly removed her bra then ripped her thong off. I wrapped Steph's legs around my waist, bringing her pussy to the perfect height to meet my cock. I wasted no time in consummating our marriage. I drove into her softness with an urgency I couldn't contain. Pounding myself into her like my life depended on it, which wasn't far from the truth. She was my life, my everything. The fast pace I'd sat had us both close to our orgasms. I reached between our joined bodies to flick her sensitive clit. As Steph fell over the edge of her climax, she bit into my neck which triggered my own release

I stumbled back a few steps into the opposite wall of the elevator. I slid down the wall, cradling my beautiful wife to my chest. We were still joined and her pussy was still milking my cock of everything it had to offer.

"Dios, Babe!" I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her like we had never kissed before. As I moved back, I noticed tears running down her cheeks. "Steph, did I hurt you?"

"No!" she shrieked. "What made you think that?"

"You're crying."

"It's never been like this with anyone other than you. I never thought …" her voice trailed off leaving the statement unfinished.

"Never thought what, Babe?"

"I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to be with you again, much less, the opportunity to do this for the rest of my life," she sighed.

I looked down at my watch checking our time. Three, two, one, "Mr. Manoso, it's been an hour. The repair crew is done with their work. The elevator will be on your floor in five minutes."

Steph tried to stand up but her legs gave out. I caught her and chuckled, my wife, was tired. "Problems, Babe?"

She glared at me, "You can wipe that smug look off your face, mister. We have been up almost 48 hours with only a few hours sleep between us."

I helped her get dressed and quickly got us ready to disembark from the elevator. It finally started to ascend to the penthouse. Upon our arrival, the manager was there offering his apologizes. I assured him that we'd passed the time with no problems and he took in the disheveled appearance of our clothes and gave me a knowing smirk.

"I'm sure the time was passed in a very enjoyable fashion." He said as the doors to the elevator closed, finally leaving us alone.

I carried my bride into our room, where we spent the next few hours relaxing in the Jacuzzi and enjoying each other's body. We finally fell into bed completely exhausted, our bodies twining around each other as soon as we were horizontal. Stephanie was asleep within seconds, but I took a few minutes to enjoy watching my new bride in her sleep. I must have dosed off at some point, because thirty minutes later, I was awakened by an incessant pounding on our door.

Whoever it was must have a death wish. I stalked towards the door reaching for the handle and jerking it open, nearly ripping the thing from its hinges.

TBC …

A/N: Now what happened??? Who's at the door???? Please review and let me know what you think. I don't normally write smut, so be gentle. Pretty Please???? With sugar on top???????_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: Not mine just using the characters.

A/N: You know I think that you all didn't like the smut, since my reviews dropped after the last chapter. Come on you all, I know that you're bound to have an opinion. LOL. Please Review. I am working on writing the next several chapters this weekend but be warned that College keeps getting in my way. Special thanks to Angie for Betaing this chapter. You rock Babe.

Ranger's POV

I reached out grabbed Santos by the throat and shook him, hard. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"We just wanted to let you know that we are out of jail and guess what? Tank's here!"

"I've been up for almost fifty-three hours. I just got Steph to sleep. I don't give a flying fuck if you _ever _got out of jail or that Tank's here. Now leave me and my wife alone!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I realized I'd made a big mistake. I'd just given information to the enemy.

"You're what? Did you just say wife?"

"Shit," I muttered. "Give me a break. I've been up for days."

"Oh, I can't wait to go call the family.

"You will _not_ be calling the family, understand?" I didn't trust the mischievous look on his face. "That means my mother, your mother, or any of them. You hear me, Santos! That's an order!"

A door opened beside us, "Could you keep it down? I've had about all I'm going to take of the noise coming out of that room. First it was a woman, now it's a man."

Santos looked at me, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

I glared at Santos.

"Maybe, I should go check on Bombshell." Santos started to make his way into our room.

"Over my dead body," I growled.

The damn nosy neighbor decided to throw his two cents in, "Maybe, you should go check on that woman. She was _really _loud."

I glared at the little piece of shit.

He let out a squeak at my dark look. Before slamming his door he yelled, "And, put some clothes on you freak!"

I looked down and mumbled, "Damn it. I've been up to fucking long." I hadn't even realized I forgot to put on pants before I'd opened the door.

"I don't want to see you," I said pointing a finger directly in front of Santos' face. "I don't want to hear from you, or any of the guys, for the next forty-eight hours. Consider us offline." I shut the door in Lester's face and made my way back to bed.

Santos yelled through the door, "What about the takedown?"

"Have Tank do it!" I shouted back as I turned on my heel and headed back to bed.

No sooner had I started to drift back to sleep, the pounding returned on the door. _I was going to kill him and no one would stop me._ Steph was sound asleep in bed and the guys were who knew where. I could make sure no one heard anything; I could be very quiet when the situation called for it. I was a trained killer for a reason. I would put those skills to good use.

I opened the door slightly grabbing Santos by the shirt and slinging him into the wall, never letting go of the grip I had on him. The problem was, it wasn't Santos, it was hotel security.

"Mr. Manoso, please let go of my shirt and go put some clothes on and while you're at it, pack your bags."

"Pack my bags. Why?"

"We've had too many complaints. I'm here to see you out of the hotel."

I sighed, "Why me?" _Great, now I sound like Stephanie's mother._

"Let me talk to your manager." I demanded, determined to get this matter resolved immediately so I could go back to sleep.

"Mr. Manoso, please don't make me call the police."

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I've never been kicked out of a hotel. I'm going to murder, Santos, slowly. This was entirely his fault.

I walked back into the bedroom, to wake my soon to be very unhappy wife.

I stroked her back, "Babe."

"Hmmm …" she mumbled, "Carlos, come back to bed." She rolled over causing the sheet to fall, exposing her naked breasts.

I groaned and the security guard sucked in a breath from his position in the doorway. I glared at him, "If you want to keep your eyes, you will leave and give us a minute." It took all my control not to snap him in two.

Stephanie sat up, snatching the sheet to cover her exposed breasts, "What the hell is going on?"

"Babe, we've got to leave. We've been kicked out of the hotel."

"What … when … how?" she sleepily asked.

"We have Lester to thank for that," I pulled her into my arms and kissed her sweetly. "Get dressed, Babe. I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you."

We got dressed reluctantly and made our way downstairs to the valet. He had our car there waiting for us. Believe me, when I say that the owner will be hearing from me once I've had more rest and cooled down some.

I figured we would sleep a few hours in the original hotel, then I would call and make us reservations at the Mandlay Bay. The owner owed me a favor.

Steph opened the door to the room and stiffened up coming to an abrupt halt in the doorway. I quickly scanned the room to see eight half dressed women pawing all over my men.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

Bobby looked up, "You didn't let us throw you a bachelor's party, so we thought that we would have one in your honor."

"Out!" I barked, my control was precariously close to snapping.

"Damn it, Carlos. You're no fun at all." Lester pouted, obviously already buzzed with drinks.

"I'll show you fun," I reached for Lester, causing him to squeak and run away.

I grabbed Steph's hand, pulling her back out of the room and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"Babe, I refuse to stay here with these idiots. I guarantee they will end up back in jail before the night is over or kicked out of this hotel at the very least."

I drove to the Mandlay Bay calling in my favor before I left the parking garage. The manager left instructions at the front desk, and told them that we would be staying at the hotel under an alias.

We checked into the hotel as Mr. and Mrs. Cortez, where we spent the next forty-eight hours in bed as man and wife.

Tank had been texting me, trying to get me to respond. They needed Steph to distract the skip. They had set up the distraction at the Bellagio in two hours. I reluctantly texted him back and told him where we were so he could deliver our equipment. Tank had sent over an outfit for Steph. At least he was smart enough not to interrupt us prior to our forty-eight hours offline.

I walked into our room, "Babe?"

TBC …

A/N … Well what do you think will happen at the distraction? Please, Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**You Did What **

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish they were, they are not my characters.

A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing this story. Your encouragement means so much to me. Thanks to Amkp for her Beta skills. This chapter is delayed not because of RL but because my muse decided it wanted to play in the Perfectly Plum and Babe_Squad challenges. Sorry everyone.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

I looked at the scrap of fabric that Tank sent over and wondered yet again whose idea it was for me to need a new dress for this distraction. I wiggled into the dress, sucking in my stomach and deciding deep breathes weren't going to happen unless I wanted to blow the seams to smithereens. Carlos had gone downstairs to meet with the guys to go over the plan for the takedown. When I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror, I realized Carlos was going to go ballistic when he saw this dress, if you could call it that. This was worse than the witch costume. The satin halter strips of slinky material were barely wide enough to cover my nipples as they descended towards what could laughingly be called a skirt. My entire back, sides and stomach were left exposed all the way down to the four inch micro-mini that hung low on my hips, exposing my hipbones and barely covering the forbidden fruit. Whoever had packaged the dress was at least kind enough to throw in some body tape to hold the dress in place when I moved.

I really thought that Tank had lost his mind. I called Carlos' cell and he answered on the first ring, "Yo."

"You need to come up here, I'm not wearing this."

"Babe, I'm sure that you look beautiful just come on downstairs so we can get back to our pre-honeymoon."

"Carlos, I'm serious. You _really_ need to see this dress."

He sighed into the phone, "Stephanie." He used my full name which meant this conversation was over, well alrighty then, I tried to warn him.

"Okay, you asked for it. You better be right by the door when I get there." I snapped the phone shut and slipped on my 4 inch FMP's and made my way to the elevator. Once inside, I fidgeted around trying to make sure that I wasn't flashing anyone.

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and the doors opened up to an older couple. The man sucked in a breath before letting out a slow whistle. The old lady looked disgustedly at my outfit. "Well I never," she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. The old man took a step towards the elevator but the old lady smacked him on the back of the head and held him in place until finally, the doors slid shut. _Thank God._

Luckily, the elevator didn't stop again until I reached the first floor. The doors slid open, Carlos took one look at me before Lester spoke up, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Carlos growled, "Tank, what the fuck?"

Tank was a bright shade of red, which was saying something, considering his charcoal complexion. "That's not the dress I ordered. The dress I ordered had a lot more dress."

Tank turned to stare at Lester, "What did you do?"

Lester looked shocked, "Me? Why do I get blamed for everything? I just called the store and asked for a dress that showed a little more skin."

Tank grabbed Lester by the front of his shirt. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking."

"I was thinking that Steph is the hottest girl here. She was almost my wife and I wanted her to show off that smokin' body."

Carlos lunged for Lester, but before he could reach him, Tank had knocked him out cold.

Bobby grumbled, "Not again."

I crossed my arms angrily over my half-exposed chest. "I told you to come upstairs."

Carlos wrapped his arms around me trying to protect me from prying eyes. We turned and quickly made our way back upstairs where I changed into a more appropriate slutty outfit.

We left for the distraction an hour later. We arrived at the club and Carlos spent a lot of time kissing me senseless while he placed the microphone. After about twenty minutes, I walked into the club and immediately spotted the skip sitting by the bar. I swung my hips seductively as I made my way towards the skip, sitting in the empty seat at his side. I motioned for the bartender and ordered a drink.

The skip looked over at me, but showed no interest. I decided to start up a conversation. "Hi!" I flashed him my best smile. Once he spoke, I knew why he wasn't interested in me.

"Ohhhh … girl. You have got to tell me, where you got that outfit."

My eyes went wide and chuckled to myself, "I got this outfit back home."

We sat and gossiped like a couple of school girls. I finally saw my opportunity to exact my revenge on Lester for the dress. The skip had been watching Lester, who was seated at a table across the room. I got the skip's attention, "Do you see that guy over there? Oh my God, isn't he hot?"

"Oh, hell yeah, I'd love to get me a man like that."

Lester glared at me from across the room. I don't know what Carlos said to make Lester come over, but he walked towards us like a prisoner on death row walking to the execution chamber. He got over to us and started to shameless flirt with me.

I whispered in his ear with as much menace as possible. "If you don't stop flirting with me, and start flirting with you know who. Your balls will become intimately acquainted with my lethal knee."

Lester whined, "Don't make me do this."

"I don't want to hear it. Get busy." I excused myself and told my companions that I would be right back. I walked towards the bathroom, but Carlos grabbed me from behind and spun me out onto the dance floor. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Babe, I didn't think you'd want to miss the show." He sent me into a tight spin and then stopped me so that my back was to his front as we worked our bodies together, our eyes locked on the scene before us.

We saw the skip pulling a very reluctant Lester out onto the dance floor. The skip grabbed Lester's ass and ground his hips into Lester's front. For a minute, it looked like Lester was going to be sick. After a few dances Lester must have promised the skip a good time because they were making their way towards the front door and a waiting Ram and Binkie.

We made our way outside just in time to hear the skip crying out to Lester, "It's okay, baby. I promise I'll find you as soon as I get out."

The guys drove off to drop the skip off at the local police station Lester walked over to me, still looking a little green. "I will get even," he warned in a quiet voice, "someday, somehow, I promise. Be afraid, be very afraid, Beautiful."

Carlos pulled me even closer, "You do it, you die."

I couldn't resist, I stuck my tongue out of him. "I'd like to see you try, baby." I crooned the pet name he skip had given him.

Lester walked off, running his mouth the whole time. Tank walked up, "You two know that you are going to have to watch him like a hawk, right?"

Carlos looked over at Tank. "Guess what your new job is going to be?"

"Oh, hell no, I'm not babysitting, Lester."

Carlos shot Tank a 'don't give me shit' look that had Tank grumbling under his breath. Tank walked away still cussing us the whole way to the car.

I couldn't help but giggle at the big man's retreat. Carlos started to kiss my neck and all I wanted to do was get back to the hotel and get naked with my husband.

When we looked up to go get in the SUV with Tank, we found that he'd left without us. "You've got to be kidding me," Carlos mumbled.

He pulled out his phone and called Tank, "Where the fuck are you?"

I could hear Tank over the phone chuckling, "You need to be more aware of your surroundings, lovebirds."

TBC …

A/N: What will Carlos do to Lester and Tank? Now they have to get the skip back to Trenton. What do you think will happen next? Now please hit the little review button and tell me your thoughts.

To see Steph's dress go to my profile page.


	8. Chapter 8

You Did What?

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't. She does. :(

A/N: Hmmm … oh where, oh where have my reviewers gone? Oh where, oh where can they be? I've looked high and low and they're not around. Oh where, oh where can they be?

As for me, well, this week is midterms so everything is really crazy for me right now. I used this chapter in my public speaking class today. We had to do an informative speech. I chose to do mine on fanfiction and needed to show how to load a chapter. So wish me luck while you're reading. Also thanks as always to Angie. This story just wouldn't be the same without you there to talk out the madness with. Jenrar, Babe. You rock as always.

* * *

Ranger's POV

I couldn't believe I was so wrapped up in kissing my wife, I didn't notice Tank driving away, leaving us stranded. Who the hell am I kidding? Have you seen my wife? _Enough said._

I hailed a cab and told the driver to take us back to the Mandalay Bay. He looked at me, and then at Steph. "Ummm … sir, you sure you want to take a working girl home with you?"

I growled, and Steph started to sob. "I knew I looked like a slut! Can you even imagine what the people in the lobby thought about the other dress?"

"You're my _wife_, and you dressed up like this to lure the skip out of the bar. That doesn't make you a slut, Babe." I said in stern voice, emphasizing the word _wife_ to the clueless cabbie.

The cabbie turned back to the wheel and drove us in silence to the hotel. Upon our arrival, I started to remove my wallet, when he looked at us with apologetic eyes. "No charge."

Steph looked at me, and I shrugged. I pulled her quickly through the lobby, and we made our way to our room. We had plans to discuss and a dress to enjoy.

I settled Steph on the bed in between my legs, her back to my front. I just wanted to enjoy the feel of her in my arms before we started talking about the plans for the next couple of days. I played with her rings a few minutes as I contemplated how to start this conversation, I must have waited too long because her curiosity got the better of her.

"Carlos, what's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? Are you not happy that we got married? Oh God, I knew this was going to happen." Her voice cracked as she started to pull away from me.

I sighed as I pulled her back into my chest. "BABE!!! How can you even think that? You're mine, now and forever. You've got to get over this fear that every time I want to talk, there's a problem."

"That's the problem, though. You weren't talking. You were just sitting there, in your zone, playing with my rings."

I kissed her neck , inhaling her scent. "Steph, I'm sorry I upset you. I was just enjoying the fact that you're mine, finally. But, we do need to talk, though, about the next couple of days. I'd like nothing more than to get on the jet, take off to an island, and spend the next several weeks offline to everyone. But, in order for that to happen, we need to go home first."

She sighed. "Why?"

"Well, for starters, we need to tell your parents we're married. I was thinking we could have a reception so all our friends can celebrate with us. It might smooth things over with Lula, Connie, and Mary Lou. I assume they'll be on a warpath for not being told we were getting married."

"Oh, shit! I totally forgot about them. They _are_ going to kill me."

I chuckled, as Steph turned around, slapping my chest. "This is no time to laugh! How could I forget to call them and tell them we got married? Not that calling them would have made it better … I'm so screwed!"

"Babe, I think 'screwing' is the reason you forgot to call them in the first place."

Her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red, and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my chest. I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her until we were both in need of air.

She snuggled into my chest. "Do we really have to go home? I could just call my family and tell them. My mom's going to cut me off from pineapple upside down cake anyway. That way we could just leave from here."

"I have some contracts that need my signature at RangeMan, and I'd like to take you to meet my parents before we leave on our honeymoon. I kind of promised them, that if I ever got married again, they would at least meet my wife before I got her pregnant."

"PREGNANT!!!!!" she screamed, then started to hyperventilate.

I moved us to the edge of the bed and shoved her head down between her legs, rubbing small circles on her back. "I didn't mean that I want us to start trying right now. But we wouldn't be the first couple to come back from their honeymoon with an extra person in tow."

She started to sit up, then looked at me. "You really meant it when you said a couple of kids the other night?"

"Either way. Whatever you want is fine with me. If you decide you don't want any, that's fine, too."

I could see her mind running a hundred miles a minute. I could also see the moment she imagined our children. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I can see it now, Babe. Your belly growing with our child inside, and once he's here …"

She interrupted me. "He?"

"I just have a hunch it would be a boy."

She shook her head. "Well, the possibility of a baby is very intriguing, but how about we get used to being married first?" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Sounds like a plan, Babe."

"So we're going home tomorrow?" she questioned.

"Late tomorrow. We'll be sleeping in. I have plans for tonight." I nipped her neck, causing her to moan.

"Oh, really? And just what do these plans of yours involve?"

I held up the dress Lester had ordered.

Steph's mouth formed a perfect O. "You can't be serious."

"Babe, I wouldn't want you to wear that out in public again, but I'm all for you wearing it for me in private."

She grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom to change. I removed my weapons, shoes, socks, and shirt. She stepped out a few minutes later, and I made the come here motion with my finger. She quickly obeyed, and was almost immediately standing in front of me. My cock swelled with desire as I pulled her to me, running my hands up and down her bare back.

I kissed her mouth, then trailed my kisses down her body until I reached her partially exposed breasts. I moved back and forth, taking my time and driving her crazy with my lips, tongue and teeth. She moaned as I slowly started to move the material off her body.

TBC …

A/N: I know, I'm cruel!!!! Well how about we set up a bargain? Reviews for Smut! Yes, I know. I'm a reviewaholic. So leave a review and I'll finish the smut. If not, no big deal, I'll pick the story back up with the trip to Trenton. Works for me, either way.

Okay … Okay, I'm just kidding. I'm not really going to hold the chapter hostage. But, I would really appreciate your reviews. They let me know that you are enjoying the story. Even if all you write in your review is good job, they mean a lot. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

You Did What

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how much whining I do.

A/N: I want to thank everyone that is reading and reviewing. I didn't get a chance to send out review responses last week. It was my midterm week in school. Still don't know if I passed, which is frustrating. But I'm off all next week so I hope to catch up.

Thanks to Angie for helping me with the smut and for looking over the chapter for me. I was totally stuck and didn't know what to do. You are awesome. I also want to thank Jenrar for everything. Hope I didn't bug you too much.

SPOV

Carlos removed my dress and let it puddle in a pool at my feet. When I scooted my foot forward in an effort to remove my FMPs, he said, "Leave them."

I tried to raise my eyebrow in question, and let out a surprised screech when he literally dead-lifted me above his head. He slowly lowered me down onto his mouth. I dug my fingers into his arms to steady myself from my precarious perch on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to drop you, Babe," his deep, sexy voice causing vibrations against my sensitive clit.

He slowly rose from the bed, and I wrapped my legs around his neck as he walked us back to the wall. Ranger never broke his contact with my core. He continued to lick, nip, and suck along my folds. Once he had my body pressed against the wall, he supported me with one arm as the fingers on his right hand dove into me. I moaned out in pleasure and clawed my fingers down the wall behind me. When he added a third finger and simultaneously bit down on my clit, I flew over the edge of my orgasm, screaming his name.

I was floating down from my climax and from my position above my husband. As I slowly returned to solid ground, Ranger's hot, soft lips kissed my skin as it passed by his face. When I was standing on my feet again, he asked, "Satisfied, Mrs. Manoso?"

"Not quite yet, Mr. Manoso. Can you help me with that?"

He growled at my question, "Oh yeah, Babe. I think I can help with that."

He leaned his head down, kissed me, and turned me towards the bed. Then he started walking me backwards towards the bed.

My knees hit the bed moments later. We fell down together in a tangle of arms and legs, before he slid inside, filling me completely. He set a slow, leisurely pace, taking his time, and driving me crazy. I caught him by surprise, and flipped us over. I lowered myself down on his cock, rolling my hips, and enjoying the powerful feeling of control. I set a fast pace, and could feel my orgasm building deep inside me. Carlos pinched my clit, which triggered my orgasm. With me clenching around him, he exploded with his own release. He grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss as we came down from our euphoric high.

The rest of the night was spent enjoying each other's bodies, before sleep finally claimed us.

Ranger's POV

I woke to the sound of pounding on our suite door. _Not Again!_

I pulled away from my sexy, sleeping wife, and slipped on my black silk boxers. No way in hell was I answering the door without clothes on today! Been there, done that, didn't like the results.

I jerked the door open and found none other than Santos standing there smirking.

"About damn time! I've been knocking on the door for ten minutes. What are you and Beautiful doing? You were supposed to be downstairs, ready to leave, twenty minutes ago."

I crossed my arms. "Ever heard of a phone?"

"What do you think I was doing for the ten minutes before I started pounding on the door?" he smarted off.

"What time is it?" I scrubbed my hands over my face. The last two nights had been long, but I'd enjoyed every single minute of them.

"It's 1330. The plane leaves at 1500. Why don't you go wake her up and you both go shower? I'll get you packed. We need to leave, or we won't make the flight."

"Who the hell put you in charge?" I asked with a raised brow. _He was right, but I wouldn't admit that to him. _I motioned him inside and went to wake my bride.

"Babe, we've got to get up. It's time to head home."

She groaned. "I don't wanna."

I chuckled, and tried to coax her out of bed. "Just think, the quicker we head home, the sooner we get to leave on our honeymoon."

"Mmmhhh. Now that might be worth getting out of bed for." She stretched, exposing herself to me from under the covers.

I scooped her up, and carried her fireman-style to the shower. We spent more time than necessary getting each other clean. I didn't let things go too far, since Santos was still in the suite packing our bags for us. Stephanie was very vocal when we really got into it, and that was _not_ something I wanted to share with Lester.

We quickly finished up, and checked out of the hotel. As we got into the SUV to head to the airport, Steph looked at me and asked, "Promise me one thing?"

"What's that, Babe?" I bent down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Promise me we won't come back here anytime soon."

I smirked. "Yeah, Babe, I think we've had enough of a Vegas experience to last a lifetime."

_Sometime later …_

We were waiting in line to go through the security check. I flashed my credentials for the weapons cases, and bypassed the metal detector. I waited as Steph set her carry-on bag and purse on the conveyor belt to go through the x-ray machine. I heard the security personal start to chuckle as Steph's bags went through the machine. Steph sent a questioning look my way, and I shrugged my shoulders.

Steph retrieved the bag from a young officer, who mumbled under his breath, "If you ever want some help trying out those toys, look me up."

"What the fuck did you just say to my wife?" I growled, lunging towards the asshole who had just propositioned my wife.

He took a quick step back. Steph opened her carry-on bag, and various sex toys fell out onto the floor. "What is this? These aren't mine!"

Lester mumbled, "Oh, shit."

Bobby looked at him. "What the fuck did you do?"

An air marshal walked towards Stephanie. "Excuse me, Miss? What do you mean, those aren't yours?"

I mumbled, "Fuck," under my breath. With the air marshal involved, we'd be lucky to make our flight.

Steph started to turn varying shades of red, and Lester turned to walk away. If he was smart, he'd be trying to make his escape to a third world country, where I'd have no desire to go find him and kill him.

Tank sensed Lester's retreat, and grabbed him by the nape of the neck. _I'd have to give Tank a raise._

"What the fuck, Tank? Let me go!" Lester whined.

"Hell no, you're not going anywhere. This whole clusterfuck has your name written all over it."

The air marshal was staring at Steph. "I'm still waiting for you to explain what you meant when you said the bag isn't yours. Is your name," he flipped the name tag over and read off, "Stephanie Plum?"

Steph started babbling, "No … I mean, yes. Well … technically no. It was."

I placed my finger over her mouth. "What she's trying to say, is that Stephanie Plum is her maiden name. We got married a little over forty-eight hours ago. Her name is now Stephanie Manoso."

The air marshal glared at us. "She said 'this isn't mine'. You can understand, due to current regulations, how that statement creates a problem?"

Steph mumbled, "I mean … it's my bag, but I didn't put those … those … things in it." She pointed towards the sex toys lying on the ground.

"You did read the sign which states you are responsible for your luggage, and not to let anyone other than yourself pack your suitcase?" the marshal asked in an exasperated voice.

Stephanie and I glared at Lester, who finally decided to speak up. "I did it. It was a joke. They just got married. I planned on asking her for something after we got through security, so she'd get embarrassed and I could tease her. I packed the toys in the bag."

Lester was escorted back to an interrogation room, accompanied by Tank. Tank texted my cell phone a few hours later to tell me he and Lester would be catching the next flight home. That was probably for the best, considering I was currently contemplating Lester's murder. I was sure the trouble I'd be in with his mother and mine would be worth it in light of the embarrassment he'd caused Steph.

Once we were finally seated on the plane and on our way home, Steph shocked me when she started giggling. "Babe?" I questioned.

"I can't believe he did that, he'd better consider us even now!"

"What are you talking about? Consider us even? He's lucky I didn't kill him," I fumed.

"Carlos, don't you get it? He told us he'd get his revenge for making him go after the skip last night. That's all this was about." _Unbelievable, _she was laughing at the situation.

"I'm still going to kill him."

"You will do no such thing," Steph said, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Can I at least beat him unconscious? At least then I can pretend he's dead," I said in a pleading voice.

She slapped my arm. "I know he's a handful, but just think about how dull life would be without him around."

I shook my head in exasperation. "Only you, Babe, would find this at all funny."

We finally landed in at Newark, and made our way outside to meet Zip and Slick. I told them to bring me the Turbo, and an SUV to transport everyone else back to Haywood. I walked Stephanie to the passenger side, and secured her safely inside, before sliding behind the wheel of the car. We were three blocks from Haywood when we passed an unmarked police car.

A few seconds later, the car pulled in behind me and turned on its blue lights. I looked down at the dashboard; I was doing 37 in a 35. _You have got to be kidding me!_

I pulled the car over. We watched as the officer got out and started to make his way towards us. Steph looked at me and said, "This should be interesting."

TBC …

A/N: Who pulled them over???? What's going to happen, now that they are home????

I've been toying with an idea ever since I started 'I Do Who?', about making them into a series. Every story title will use one of the 5 W's.

Who, What, Where, When, Why

The honeymoon will be the next story in the series. So help me come up with the name. It needs to ask a question, and should use the word where.

So hit the little green button and help me name the next part of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

You Did What?

Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I will announce the name of the Honeymoon story, when this story ends. I have less than 4 weeks of school left, thank goodness. Thanks to Angie and jenrar for everything they do.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Ranger's POV

Steph muttered under her breath, "This should be interesting," as I picked up her hand and brushed my lips across her knuckles.

I watched as none other than Joe Morelli cockily walked up to the driver's side window. I rolled down the window. "Can I help you, Morelli?"

"License and registration, Manoso," he sneered.

I shook my head in disbelief as I pulled out the requested documents. If he was this pissed over me taking Steph away to Vegas, I could only imagine what his reaction would be to finding out that she's, now and forever, solely mine. I handed him the information, and he leaned in to speak to Stephanie.

"Cupcake, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Stephanie looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I decided to handle the situation myself.

"Morelli …" _Did I want to bait the bear? Oh, hell yeah!_ "My wife has nothing to say to you right now."

"WIFE!!!!!" Morelli slammed his fists down hard on the Turbo.

I threw the door open and jumped out to see if he'd damaged the roof of the car. I caught Morelli at the waist with the car door.

"What the hell is your problem? You'd better pray that didn't leave a dent!"

"You just assaulted an officer, Manoso. Put your hands behind your back."

Stephanie started to mutter under her breath. "Not again! I just got him out of jail in Vegas. And just great, I can't even call Tank this time. He's probably getting on the plane to come home. Now what am I supposed to do?"

I glared at Morelli. "You can't be serious! You're arresting me because I won. You're pissed that you've lost her forever. Man up, Officer," I said sarcastically, "and let me take my wife home."

His right fist connected with my jaw, causing my head to snap back momentarily. I wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Joe reached for his gun. "Put your hands behind your back. Keep resisting arrest... the charges will just keep piling on," he chuckled wryly. "Your choice, Manoso."

I looked over at Steph and saw her eyes full of tears. All she wanted was to go home and relax. I'd told her that we would deal with the 'Burg tomorrow, and instead, it looked like we would be dealing with it tonight.

"Babe, call Bobby. He'll know what to do. Tell him Level Two status until further notice." I placed my hands behind my back.

"Level Two status, what's that?" she asked as she dialed Bobby from her phone.

Joe interjected, "I can't believe that you married this thug. Level Two status probably has something to do with putting you on lockdown. How could you be so stupid, Stephanie? He's a no good, spic street thug."

Steph sucked in a breath, and I could hear Bobby yelling through the phone, trying to get her attention.

"You know what, Joe? You're a stupid ass! My husband is a better man than you'll ever be."

I'd always hoped that Steph would feel that way about me, but I never dreamed I'd hear her say it.

Morelli clicked the cuffs in place and started shoving me towards the cruiser. Steph screamed, "JOE!!! You can't do this. Please?" She ran over to us and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Cupcake, we _will_ talk about your annulment later at your parents," Joe icily replied.

"Officer Morelli, there will be _NO_ annulment," I said in a tone that left no room for argument. "She's my wife, and that's what she'll stay." I kissed the top of Steph's head as the SUV holding the guys pulled up behind us. Bobby walked over to us. "Babe, go with Bobby. I'll be home later."

Bobby reached for Steph, who reluctantly let go of me. I looked over at Bobby. "Level Two status until I get back."

He gave a quick nod of his head and started to walk Steph away from me. This was the first time we had been separated since the wedding, and leaving on these terms was completely unacceptable._ Morelli would pay for this._

I knew that Bobby would call the attorney, and it would be no time at all before Steph was back safe inside my arms. Joe slammed his door and started driving us towards the Trenton PD.

"How'd you do it? Get her drunk? There's no way that she willingly agreed to marry you."

"I asked, she accepted. No alcohol involved."

_No way in hell would he get anything out of me about how much trouble it had been to get her to marry me._

"You're shitting me. You didn't get her drunk? That's what I considered … several times."

"You just don't get it, do you, Morelli? You treat her like she's incapable of thinking or making a decision on her own. You have never seen her as anything other than your plaything. You know what? She's right, you really are an ass." We were pulling into the back lot of the police station. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear before we go inside and sort this whole mess out. Man to man … Steph is my wife, for now and forever. You will stay away from her. I don't share. You lay a finger on her, I promise, you won't like the consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

I chuckled. "What do you think? It isn't a threat, it's a promise."

Once the car came to a stop, Big Dog walked over to the back of the car and let me out. "Manoso???" He turned to Morelli, wearing a stupefied look on his face. "What's going on, Joe?"

"He's under arrest for assaulting an officer."

I raised an eyebrow at Big Dog. He looked confused, but lead me inside the building. I was unsurprised to see Mr. Matthews already waiting for me inside the station. I knew the obscene amount of money that I paid this man was worth it.

"Take those cuffs off my client immediately, if not sooner."

"Hell, no! He gets no special treatment," Joe snarled.

"We'll just see about that, Officer Morelli." Mr. Matthews walked away from us for a few minutes, made a phone call, and returned with a smile on his face. "The mayor and the chief will be here in a few minutes. I'm sure we will get this matter resolved posthaste."

True to his word, Junaik and Trevors walked in fifteen minutes later. Trevors looked down at my cuffed wrists, and swore under his breath. "Dumb fucks."

He pulled out his handcuff key and released my wrists. "Sorry about this, Carlos."

"I'm just in a hurry to get home. Can we settle this quickly?"

I glared at Joe, daring him to reveal my marriage. This was my news to share, not his.

"Of course, tell us your side of the story."

"Well, my team and I have been out of town on business and a personal matter. My wife and I were driving back from the airport, heading home, when Officer Morelli pulled us over. I'll admit that I was exceeding the speed limit by two miles per hour. He got upset when I introduced him to my bride, and slammed his fists into the roof of my car. I jerked the door open to check for damage and accidentally," _on purpose_, I chuckled to myself, "clipped Joe with the door."

"Accident, my ass," Joe fumed.

"When he told me he was arresting me for assaulting an office, I..." I pretended to hang my head in shame for a moment, then looked up and continued, "well, I kind of smarted off about him arresting me because he was jealous because Stephanie was with me. He went into a rage and punched me in the jaw, and well, you see the rest."

Joe started trying to explain himself. "He's charged with assaulting an officer."

Joe Juniak had heard enough. "Officer Morelli! Mr. Manoso's a major benefactor to our city. The car that you possibly damaged costs more than you make in two years. What caused this type of behavior from you?"

I interrupted. "Mr. Mayor, Joe learned tonight that while we were away, Stephanie agreed to be my wife."

_Fuck, Steph's cell will be ringing within thirty seconds._

All noise in the station became nonexistent. Joe Juniak finally spoke. "Well, it's about time, son. We've seen the way you two look at each other for years." He fixed Morelli with a steady, authoritative glare. "You will drop all charges. Manoso, you're free to go. Congratulations to you and Stephanie."

I shook hands with several well wishers before heading outside to go home. I arrived at RangeMan a few minutes later, and went directly up to seven. The desire to hold my wife was growing stronger by the minute. I opened the door to Steph's phone being flung against the wall. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"They know!"

TBC …

A/N: Tell me what you think. I want to know what you think happens, next in Trenton. How will Steph's family react? How will his family react?


	11. Chapter 11

You Did What?

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: She makes the money not me.

A/N: Okay, yes I know it's been awhile. Sorry, anyone that's reading my story Already Gone knows that I'm having some problems in my RL. To say Life Sucks would kind of put it mildly right now. But anyways, I made the chapter a little longer than normal to try to make amends. More to come soon since Monday is my last day of class this semester.

Please review. They make me smile. Thanks to jenrar for her Beta skills and to Angie for putting up with all my drama. Love ya, Babes.

Steph's POV

Bobby escorted me up to seven, and called Ella to bring me up some sweets. It still shocked me how well all the Merry Men knew me. They knew that when I'm stressed, I require mass amounts of sweets to function. Twenty minutes later, Ella walked in, carrying a tray.

"Stephanie, dear, it's so good to see you. Did you have a good trip?" She stopped dead in her tracks, her motherly eyes centered on my wedding rings. "Oh my God!!!! You're married? How is Carlos going to handle this? I've told him and told him that someone would scoop you up, and he'd miss his chance." She set the tray down on the counter and started pacing around the room.

"Ella …" I tried to stop her ranting, but she just plowed on.

"I just can't believe it. Does he know? Try to be gentle, dear. This will be hard for him to handle. I know he acts all big, bad, and tough, but he's a big softie underneath it all."

"Ella …"

She waved me off. "No, dear, it's all right! That boy has no one to blame but himself."

"Ella, I'm married to Carlos," I said loudly, trying to interrupt her tirade.

She had completely blocked me out. "Dios Mio, when will he ever learn to listen? The best thing that ever happened to him …" She suddenly stopped, my words finally registering on some level. "What did you just say?" she stuttered.

I smiled at her. "I'm married to Carlos."

She wrapped me in a hug and squeezed me tight. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried about how I was going to break the news of your wedding to his mother. She's been dying to meet you for years, but … well … you know your husband better than anyone. Stubborn doesn't quiet cover it."

"You know his mother?"

"Yes, dear, she's my sister-in-law."

"That means … that … you're … you're Carlos' aunt?"

She chuckled at my loss of words. "I can't believe he never told you that. Must have been worried I'd let it slip how desperate his family has been to meet you."

We spent the next half hour chatting, until the apartment's phone rang.

Ella looked at me. "I'm going to go, dear. It's time for me to stock the downstairs breakroom for shift change. You take your call."

A look of terror must have passed over my face. "I can't answer Ranger's phone. What if it's the Justice League calling?"

Ella chuckled. "Stephanie, this is your home now. You are Carlos' wife. Answer the phone." She smiled, then turned and left the apartment.

I looked at the phone like it was a King Cobra preparing to strike at any second. I reached out and gently picked it up. "Umm … Hel … hello?"

"Bomber, it's about time you answered the phone. I was getting ready to come upstairs and check on you, but then I saw Ella get into the elevator. Mr. Matthews just called. Ranger will be here in less than thirty minutes. Just thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, Bobby." My cell started to ring. "Hey, I'll let you go. My cell's ringing." I hung up the house phone and started rummaging around in my purse, trying to find my cell. _Ah hah! There you are._ I looked down at the caller ID and grimaced. How did she know I was back already?

I answered, "Hey, Mom."

"**You Did What?** How could you do such a thing? What will people think? Mary Sulkowski's daughter doesn't run off to Vegas with some common street thug and get married. Oh, why me? Answer me, young lady. Are you listening to me? I just can't believe it. What about poor Joseph?"

I heard a struggle for the phone, and my father's voice yelling in the background. "What's wrong with you, woman? Can't you for once not be worried about what everyone else thinks, and just concern yourself with the happiness of our child?"

I heard Grandma's voice and what sounded like the phone being picked up again. "You tell her, Frank. Hot dog, son-in-law! We finally agree on something."

"Grandma, can you hear me?"

I heard some more rustling, and my father's voice came on the line. "We're proud of you, pumpkin. She'll come around. You just kind of surprised her." I never got the chance to speak, as I was greeted by a dial tone.

_That went well. NOT!!!_

I was unsurprised by my mother's reaction, but I'd have to admit it still stung quite a bit. I was getting ready to set down the phone, when it rang yet again. It looked like the 'Burg grapevine had struck again.

"Hello."

"Stephanie! Oh my God, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Like I didn't know... I'm not stupid, though. You always feign innocence.

"You know … that you ran off to Vegas and married Ranger because you're pregnant with his love child!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mare, I'm not pregnant, but I did get married. I'll come by and explain. Look, it's been a long flight and a long night. Joe pulled us over on the drive home and arrested Carlos."

"Carlos? Who's Carlos? And _Joe did what_?"

I chuckled. "Carlos is Ranger's real name. Surely you didn't think his mother named him Ranger?"

"Well …"

"I promise, I'll explain everything, but Carlos will be home soon, and I need to find out what happened down at the station."

"You owe me, and I expect details. You hear me? Details!!"

I sighed and hung up on my best friend. Then I started thinking about our friendship. Really, in all honesty, she no longer held that title. Carlos had been my best friend for years. He's who I depended on to be there. I mean, don't get me wrong, Mary Lou would always hold the title of best friend, but I don't depend on her the way I used to.

My cell phone rang yet again, and I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"White Girl, I can't believe you done ran off and got Batman drunk and tricked him into marrying you. How could you do such a horrible thing? Not that I can really blame you. Hell, I've thought about drugging him a time or two just so I could see what's under all those clothes. Since you married him, I'm sure you've seen it all, so spill, girl. I want details."

I looked down at the phone, shook my head in disgust, and closed the phone. Of course, as soon as it closed, it rang again. I looked down and saw Connie's name. _Well, __shit__! How much worse can it get?_ I should remind myself from now on not to tempt Murphy's law.

"Hello."

"Steph, I can't believe you ran off to Vegas and married Ranger because you're pregnant with Joe's baby. Joe's going to shit a brick when he finds out you married Ranger to keep from having to marry him. Seriously, what were you thinking?"

I flung the phone against the wall just as the door opened and Carlos walked in. Tears were threatening to fall as I looked at him and said, "They know."

He swept me into his arms and walked over to the couch. He allowed me a few moments to get myself back together before he started to speak.

"Babe, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I told Junaik that we got married, and some of the cops overheard. I should have called to warn you." He brushed a kiss to my lips.

"It's okay. I warned you this would happen. The problem is that it's worse than I thought it would be."

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"There are all these different rumors running around. Some of them say I'm pregnant with your love child. Others say I got you drunk and tricked you into marrying me. The worst one so far says I married you because I'm pregnant with Joe's baby."

"Damn it all to hell," he muttered. "Babe, don't worry about anything. We will fix this. I promise you that. Just remember, no matter what they say, I love you."

I kissed him, and he worked his hands underneath my shirt. "Carlos … please," I begged.

"Please what, Babe?"

Of course, the house line rang again before I could answer. He placed his forehead against mine and sighed.

"That has to be the control room. It must be important, because I told them not to disturb us."

"It's okay, you go deal with that. I'm going to go change."

I walked into the bedroom and started stripping out of my clothes. I heard Ranger laugh, then a few seconds later, he was standing in the doorway of our bedroom. _Our bedroom!_ The thought made me almost giddy.

Ranger smiled. "I like the way that sounds, too, Babe."

I shook my head; I must have said that out loud. "So what's wrong?"

Ranger tried not to chuckle, but failed miserably. "It seems Joe must have heard the rumor and is requesting our presence downstairs in the lobby."

"_What_?" I shrieked.

TBC …

A/N: Now you know you want to hit the review button and tell me what you think happens next. A sneak peek of chapter 12 goes to those who review.


	12. Chapter 12

**You Did What?**

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: Nope they still aren't mine. *snaps fingers* Darn it.

A/N: Okay, sooo … I know that you all are bound to be dying to know … I passed all my classes! Yay Me! So I am officially on break, Thank the Lord.

Jenrar is the greatest. They don't call her the smut queen for nothing. The smokin hot smut wouldn't be in here if not for her. She gets a byline for the smut this chapter. It's her brain child and if you want more smoking hot smut, you should go read her awesome stories. Thanks also go to Angie for being there.

**

* * *

**

**Steph's POV**

Carlos shook his head. "I have no idea what he's thinking. After what happened at the station, you would think he'd learned his lesson."

Blind fury coursed through my body, and I started to make my way towards the door. Carlos wrapped me in his arms. "Babe, you can't go downstairs dressed that way. It would give Joe ideas."

I looked down to see that all I was wearing was my brand new Bombshell lingerie from Victoria's Secret, and blushed.

Carlos nipped the sensitive spot on my neck before whispering in my ear, "Personally, I prefer you in less."

His hands undid my bra, and I gasped. "What are you doing? We can't do this now!" I clutched my bra to my chest and tried to back away from my husband.

"Oh yes, we can," he growled. "I should have been doing this hours ago, and that prick downstairs kept me from you. Waiting on us is the least he can do."

Every time he took a step towards me, I took a step back. Every step I took pulled a growl from my man. I knew the predator was out to play, and I was his prey.

_What__ a way to go._

I turned and ran for the bedroom, dropping my bra along the way. I hadn't made it five steps before mocha arms grabbed me and spun me around. He closed the bedroom door forcefully behind us, pinning me to it with his arms on either side of my head.

My eyes roamed down his now naked body, amazed at how quickly he'd shed his own clothes.

With another quick movement, his leg slid between mine, pressing me down against his hard thigh

Carlos leaned in, his kiss soft and tentative at first, until my hands moved up to tangle in his hair. I gave a sharp tug, silently begging for more. "Dios, Babe," he murmured against my lips, before claiming them once again in a passionate kiss.

Our tongues danced, sliding against one another for a moment, before I jerked away, breathing heavily. "More, Carlos," I pleaded, forcing myself harder against his leg.

My panties weren't much of a barrier, but they were in the way, nonetheless. Carlos reached down with one hand, and with a quick flick of his wrist, they went sailing across the room. My skin stung in a most delicious way from the snap of the fabric.

I needed nothing more at that moment than to touch him as intimately as I could. I kept one hand tangled in his hair, and trailed the other slowly down his chest, raking my nails across his nipples, until I reached my goal.

He was hot and hard, and almost visibly throbbing. When I wrapped my fingers around him, Carlos groaned. "Fuck!" he hissed.

I began stroking him from base to tip, giving a twist partway to the top, pulling moans and growls from deep in his chest. I could feel the precum leaking from the head of his cock, and it was getting easier and easier to slide along his length as it added slickness to my stroking.

When I couldn't stand waiting any longer, I squeezed him once and leaned forward. "Fuck me, Carlos," I whispered, before nipping his earlobe.

**Ranger's POV **

My whole body shook when Stephanie bit my ear. I was already on edge, knowing the cop was downstairs, and her handjob nearly put me over the top.

"With pleasure, Babe," I told her, my voice even huskier than normal.

I slid my arms under hers, curling them around her back so my hands were gripping her shoulders. With my forearms, I lifted her until I felt her legs come up and wrap around my waist. The hand on my dick helped guide me until just the tip was inside her, then she let go and moved her hand back to the hair at the nape of my neck.

We both gave a loud moan as I slowly, inch by inch, lowered her until I was fully inside her. I moved my legs further apart, helping open her to me and balancing some of her weight on my thighs.

I began stroking in and out of her, wanting to prolong both our pleasures, but my Babe was having none of that. She gave another yank to my hair and hissed, "Harder, Carlos! Fuck me, dammit!"

Her command brought out the Alpha in me. The need to claim her, to make her mine, was suddenly my only priority. My muscles ached as I lifted her and slammed her back down on my dick repeatedly, until we were both hovering just over the edge of an orgasm.

Stephanie was whimpering and shaking, my name whispered over and over from her lips as she forced herself down on me even harder. Seeing her pleasure nearly sent me to my knees.

I moved one hand between our bodies to where we were joined, then leaned in until my mouth was at her ear. "You are mine, Babe. Come now, Stephanie," I growled, needing to feel her orgasming around my cock.

As soon as I told her to come, I flicked my thumb over her clit several times. She immediately stiffened, a keen erupting from her as she came.

When she clenched around me, I slammed into her one last time and held her tightly against me as my own orgasm exploded from me. It started as a tingle in my balls, and worked its way through my dick until my whole body felt alive and on fire.

I kissed her one more time before sliding her gently to her feet. We quickly redressed and made our way down to the first floor.

When the elevator doors opened, I could hear Joe yelling. "Where the hell are they? I've been down here waiting for them for nearly an hour."

We walked towards Joe, and I couldn't help the grin on my face. My wife was glowing, and I knew that one look at her would tell him exactly what we'd been up to while he waited.

He looked at Stephanie and turned three shades of red. I counted to myself, _one, two, three._

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Stephanie? I can't believe you are fucking him while my baby is growing inside of you. You will get a divorce, you hear me? We will be married and raise our baby together." Joe stepped towards us.

I pulled Stephanie partially behind my body and snarled, "If there is a baby growing inside her, IT'S MINE!"

"Get the fuck away from her, Manoso. If she wants to be married, she should be married to me, not you." Joe took a swing at me, which I dodged easily.

"You've used your free pass tonight, I'm warning you now. Swing at me again, and you _will_ regret it."

All sense of reason had left Joe's brain, and he threw another punch. I let him land it so the monitors would show that he'd struck first, then I threw a right hook that landed on Joe's chin. He staggered backwards a few steps and went out like a light.

Bobby came rushing down out of the stairwell, smirking, "You know, I really thought that after all these years, this showdown would have lasted longer than this."

I shrugged. "I never should have let it go on this long. I should have shut him down years ago."

Bobby walked over, checked Joe's vitals, then placed an ammonia pellet under his nose.

Joe jerked awake instantly. "What the fuck happened?" He looked around until saw us standing there. He paled when he realized I'd just handed him his ass on a platter. "Cupcake, are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Stephanie laughed. "You really believe what the 'Burg's saying? How can you think it's even possible I'm pregnant by you? Use your brain, Joe. We haven't been together in months. If I was pregnant with your baby, I'd be showing already, dumbass." She lifted her shirt and showed off her childless stomach. "Just be honest, Joe. You didn't come here because of the rumor, you came looking for a fight, and well … you got it."

I wrapped my arms around my beautiful woman as she spoke to Joe. "I love Carlos. Please understand that. We're happy, and we have every intention of staying that way for the rest of our lives. I will _not_ be divorcing him, and until you can come to terms with that concept, you will no longer be in my life. Goodbye, Joe."

We walked towards the elevator, which the control room had held on the floor, waiting for us. As the doors shut, I turned Steph towards me and wiped the tears from her eyes. I knew making him understand wouldn't be easy for her. Still, I felt damn lucky she'd chosen me.

We spent the rest of the night talking about how we planned to deal with the 'Burg. Steph was pissed at her friends, and wanted to confront them tomorrow, as well as to deal with her family. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke early the next morning, and kissed my sleeping bride, before pulling my workout clothes on. I walked into the living room and was surprised to see Tank sitting on the couch waiting for me. I stopped and raised my eyebrow in question.

"We've got problems."

I pulled the door to the bedroom closed and walked towards the couch. He threw the paper at me, and I opened it. The headline read, _The Bombshell Bounty Hunter Marries RangeMan CEO in Drunken Vegas Weekend_. I scanned further down the article and saw, "Before the ceremony took place, it is rumored that a drunken Stephanie Plum also procured marriage licenses for a Mr. Brown and a Mr. Santos."

"Fuck!" I muttered, as a sleepy Stephanie walked out of the bedroom in one of my t-shirts.

TBC …

A/N: So what do you think? What is Steph going to say when she finds out?

I forgot to say sneak peeks will go to those who review.


	13. Chapter 13

You Did What?

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: They still are not mine.

A/N: Yes, I know I'm late. Yes, I know that I'm behind. Yes, I'm very, very sorry and I promise that I'm really trying to work on it. Just bare with me. I've had family in from out of town for the holiday, my computer crashed, and I'm still having RL issues. They just don't seem to be getting any better. *sigh*! I hope things settle down soon. Now onto the madness of You Did What?

* * *

Steph's POV

I heard muffled speech coming from the living room, and glanced at the clock. The display showed that it was a little after five am. I mumbled under my breath as I wiped the sleep from my eyes and shuffled out of the bedroom, just as Carlos muttered, "Fuck!"

"We did that already. Last night, remember?" I heard a roar of laughter, and looked over to see Tank. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks, before I came out of my shock enough to slap my hand over my mouth.

_Way__ to be aware of your surroundings, Stephanie._

I looked at Carlos to see a sexy smirk in place as he replied, "I remember perfectly, and I'm looking forward to a repeat performance later. But that's not what I was referring to. You may want to go get dressed, Babe."

I looked down to realize I was still standing there in front of Tank in nothing but Ranger's t-shirt. I pulled on the edges of the shirt, trying to make it longer as I turned on my heel and headed back towards the bedroom.

I emerged a few moments later with my face washed and my hair pulled into a messy ponytail. I'd also thrown on a pair of Ranger's sweats. _What can I say? I __loved__ wearing his clothes._

Ranger pulled me down onto his lap and sighed.

"Uh oh, it must be bad if it's causing Batman to sigh. Just go ahead and tell me, please." I looked at him, fearful of what he was about to say.

"Babe, before I show you this, I want to make sure you realize... I don't know how this happened," he said, holding up the folded newspaper, "but I promise I will take care of it."

He handed me the paper, and I opened it up. "Oh my God! Who … What … When?" I couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Ranger started running his hands up and down my back. "I don't know how, Babe. The only thing I do know is that it wasn't leaked from this office. You know that, right?"

"I can't believe you would even ask me such a thing! Of course I know the guys wouldn't do such a thing. Besides, they're probably so scared of you shipping them off to a third world country, they wouldn't even consider something so stupid." I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I pictured what Ranger would do to anyone so stupid.

Ranger's eyebrow went up, clearly questioning my sanity. "What's so funny?"

"Just picturing what you would do to the person responsible, if anyone here was that stupid." He grinned at me.

Tank just shook his head. "Bombshell, you say stuff like that, and still wonder why we all love you so much?"

I blushed at the compliment and quickly changed the subject. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we have a couple of ways we can settle this. One, I can pay the paper to retract the story. Two, we can issue a statement saying the other marriage license were decoys. Three, we can refuse to acknowledge this issue and wait for it to all blow over. Or option four, we go to the paper, figure out where the story came from, and go kick some ass."

"Well, I know you well enough to know you are only offering option number three to appease me. Option two would require Bobby and Lester to lie and say their licenses were decoys. Option one is null and void, because I refuse to let you buy our way out of this mess. So option four sounds like the best option to me."

The men laughed, and Ranger stood up. "Seems like we need to go see a man about a story." I stood up to follow, but Ranger pulled me into his arms. "Babe, it's just after five am. Go back to bed. Tank and I will take care of this." He kissed my lips before walking out the door.

Ranger's POV

We quickly made our way downstairs to the garage. Tank looked over at me. "You think the editors there this early?"

I grinned. "If he's not, he will be."

I had the owner on speed dial. I'd realized a few years ago, if I wanted to help Steph and still keep my name out of the paper, I would need to have an in with the money behind the printing.

Tank and I quickly made our way to The Times of Trenton office. We walked in to find a young woman sitting behind the desk. She didn't even look up at us before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Malone."

She looked up, shocked that I'd asked for the editor, and stuttered at the sight of us. "I … I'm s … sorry." She got her wits back and icily replied, "Mr. Malone only sees people with appointments."

"Call him and tell him Mr. Manoso is here to see him. I'm sure he'll make an exception."

She picked up her phone, turning away from us, and dialed. Mumbling into the phone, she looked scared as she turned back towards us. "Mr. Manoso, I'm so sorry, but Mr. Malone is all tied up at the moment and can't see you. If you'd like to leave a message …"

I pulled out my phone, cutting off her reply, and dialed. "Mr. Harrison. Yes, I'm calling about the article. I'm at the office right now, and your editor is refusing to see me. Thank you, sir." I snapped my phone closed and smirked at the now pale woman.

A few seconds later, her phone rang. "Mr. Manoso, right this way. Mr. Malone will see you now."

We walked down the hallway and were greeted by a man with his arms crossed standing in a defensive stance. "So the Mighty Manoso has once again pulled strings to get his way."

I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I will tell you the same thing I told Mr. Harrison. I will issue an apology to you and your new bride, but the story stays. I verified the licenses myself with the records' office."

I knew from earlier conversations with Mr. Harrison, this man was a bull shark when he got an interesting lead. I gave him a stern look. "But did you verify the part about her being drunk? I'm a very private person, Mr. Malone. Those licenses might have been issued as decoys."

I knew I had him then; I could see the wheels turning inside his head.

"Mr. Malone, I'm sure you agree only part of the information is verified. It would be smart to retract the article."

Tank cracked his knuckles, and Mr. Malone paled.

"Fine, I'll print a partial retraction. We will apologize to both of you, and say that while the multiple licenses were issued, no one verified that there wasn't a privacy issue that created the need for it. We will also say that our sources stated how intoxicated Mrs. Plum was, but we were unable to verify the information. Will that be satisfactory, Mr. Manoso?"

I extended my hand, and when he reached out to shake on it, I squeezed his with more pressure than necessary, just to prove my point. "Yes, that will be satisfactory. From now on, keeping my wife and I out of your paper would save us both a lot of trouble."

I released his hand and walked from the office. My wife needed my undivided attention, and I was more than ready to comply.

As we reached the truck, Tank chuckled. "It might have been easier just to break his hand and type the retraction ourselves. Will Mr. Malone still have a job at the end of the day?"

I shrugged. "Not my problem, as long as he does as he's told. I won't have Steph's private life invaded any longer, especially not now that she's mine to protect."

We arrived back at RangeMan a little later. As we stepped onto the elevator, both our cells chirped. We checked the displays and both muttered, "Now what?"

Stepping off the elevator on the seventh floor, I could hear Steph crying, even from hallway. I ran inside, sweeping her into my arms. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Lester walked out of our bedroom, carrying a cool washcloth. Steph was sobbing so hard I couldn't understand anything she said. I nodded for Lester to explain. He didn't say a word, just picked up the remote to the TV. I heard the local news broadcaster say, "And coming up in the next half hour, video footage of Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter's drunken weekend getaway that ended in a mistake of a marriage to local businessman, Carlos Manoso."

"_Fuck_!" I yelled, as Steph just sobbed harder.

TBC …

A/N:Soooo? What do you think? Is the video footage from Karaoke or from the strip club? Tell me your pick in your review. Sneak peeks will go to those who review.


	14. Chapter 14

**You Did What**

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I just like to play with them.

A/N: To everyone reading and especially those who review, Thank You. With everything that is going on with me, your words of encouragement mean a lot. I've hurt my shoulder and typing is a little difficult at the moment.

This story will only have one chapter left. I asked you all a couple weeks ago to make suggestions for the name of the sequel. I picked the ones that I thought would work the best and started a poll so you all can vote and tell me which is your favorite. So please visit my profile page and click on polls to vote for your favorite. There is only one chapter left in You Did What?

Special thanks go to my rock star Beta, Jenrar and also to my best friend Angie.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

I held my wife close to my chest, and silently but quickly debated my options. I needed to get Steph out of this town and away from this shit, and it needed to be done as quickly as possible. I know I told her that we were going to have a reception for our family and friends before we left for our honeymoon, but they would just have to wait for us to get back. I reached my decision in thirty seconds flat.

I turned to Tank. "I don't care what you have to do. Call in the favor the President owes me, if you have to. Hell, go cut the power to the building. But that footage doesn't air. Confiscate the tapes, and find out where the hell they got them from. I'm tired of this shit, and we are going to handle this our way from now on. Take whoever you need with you. Just get it done, and get it done now! Find the fucker responsible, and bring them to me!"

I turned to Lester. "You will assemble both sets of parents, grandparents, and siblings, without their spouses or children, in the conference room …" I glanced down at my watch, noticing that it was 0730, "at fourteen hundred. Also, include Connie, Mary Lou, and Lula in the meeting. Have the jet ready to leave later today by fifteen hundred. Once Tank gets back, you both get all the contracts ready for me to sign, and bring them up here when I call Ella for lunch."

Bobby walked into the penthouse and started looking over Steph. He checked her vitals and shook his head. "She's having a panic attack. We need to get her calmed down. I know you aren't going to want to, but giving her something to knock her out is probably the best course of action right now. I'll give her a low dose of something, just to let her sleep for a couple hours."

I reluctantly nodded my head, stood up, and carried her to our bed. Bobby came in with a syringe and gave her a shot, while I murmured, "I'm sorry, Babe. I'll fix this." I was taking away her choices, which I try not to do, but her happiness is the most important thing to me. Taking her away from here was the only way I knew to fix this. If there were any more pictures, stories, or video footage from Vegas, Tank would make them disappear while we were gone.

Steph fell asleep quickly, and Bobby and I walked out into the living room. Flipping on the TV to make sure Tank had accomplished his mission. I chuckled to myself when the channel came up showing nothing but static. Seems like Tank decided to cut the power.

Bobby laughed and said, "Well, that's one way to kill the story. Who do you think is doing this? What do they accomplish by throwing Steph to the wolves?"

I shook my head in disgust. "I have no idea, but I promise you one thing. It will be God's job to forgive them; but it's going to be our job to arrange the meeting."

Bobby smiled and headed downstairs to help Santos get everything ready for the family meeting later today. I went back into the bedroom and lay down beside Steph, pulling her into my arms.

I awoke a couple of hours later to my cell going off. The text said to meet him downstairs in interrogation room one. I called Ella and asked her to come upstairs and sit with Steph.

I walked into the observation room, looked through the two way mirror, and couldn't believe what I saw. I should go upstairs and wake up Steph and let her in on this. Instead, I would just take care of it now myself, and let Steph kick ass later if she wanted to.

I walked into the interrogation room and glared at none other than Joyce Barnhardt. "Joyce, would you like to explain to what you are trying to do to my wife?"

She stood up and walked towards me, pushing out her half exposed breasts. Then she reached out to try to run her hand down my arms. "Your wife," she laughed. "It's okay, you can tell me the truth. It was a mistake, right? You didn't mean to marry her."

I laughed. "I went to Vegas with every intention of marrying her. She's the only woman for me. Now please sit down and explain to me how you found out about the marriage licenses, and how you procured the video footage."

She pouted. "You can't mean that. Why does everyone want that little bitch? She's not good enough for you. You need a real woman like me."

I laughed. "Only in your dreams. Steph is the only woman for me. Now, I'll ask again. Tell me how you found out about our trip to Vegas. Did you follow us?"

"I've got better things to do with my time than follow that two-bit slut around."

I'd had enough of this arrogant, low-life cunt thinking she was better than Steph. I slammed my hands down flat on the table. "If I were you, I'd refrain from talking badly about my wife. You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't in a crate on your way to Sibera right now."

"Are you threatening me? You can't do that!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "I'm not scared of you."

Tank had been silently sitting in the room with us, and he chuckled. "You should be."

Joyce turned to him and smiled, batting her eyelashes. She scooted her chair closer to him, and Tank stood up, moving away. Joyce laughed. "What's the matter, big boy? Surely you aren't afraid of little ol' me."

Lester walked into the room, carrying a file with print outs on Joyce. He smirked at the bitch. "He's probably afraid that he'll catch something from your scanky ass."

Joyce stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm out of here. You all aren't the cops. You can't hold me here."

I raised my voice in its deadliest tone. "Sit down!" Lester placed the file in my outstretched hand. I quickly scanned the documents inside. He had flagged an interesting piece of information. It was all starting to make sense to me.

"How long has your mother been in Vegas, and how long has she worked at Sapphire's?"

Joyce did a good impression of a fish. "How'd you know that?"

Tank, Lester, and I laughed, then Lester said, "Joyce … Joyce … Joyce! What don't we know about you?"

Tank walked over and looked at the file over my shoulder. "Let's see … you've had a tummy tuck, a boob job, and liposuction. You were treated for Chlamydia, crabs, and had a yeast infection a week ago."

Joyce's face turned bright red. "I'm going to sue all of you. Those aren't even true. People's medical files are private." She stood up again and started pacing. We could tell she was fighting tears.

"Joyce, let me tell you what you are going to do. You're going to give me everything you have on Steph."

"Oh hell no. You can forget it. It's past time for everyone to see that little bitch for what she really is. I'm tired of her always winning."

I growled, "You will do as I say, or every dirty little secret here," I thumbed through the thick folder for emphasis, "in your file will be printed in the paper and shown on all the local television stations."

"You wouldn't dare!" she shrieked.

"You don't know me very well. I wonder what the Mayor's wife would think about the affair you've been having. Or what the Congressman's wife would think about the love child you aborted last year. Joyce, I know every dark and dirty secret you have, and it would be beneficial for you to forget everything you learned about my wife's trip to Vegas, if you don't want your life to be turned into a living hell."

Joyce opened her purse and slid a flashdrive onto the table. "My mom recognized Steph when she came into Sapphire. She called me and told me that she was drunk. I told her to get Sal to have her do the amateur act and to take pictures and video of it. I told her to ask Sal for the rest of the night off, and to follow them to see if she did anything else embarrassing. That's how I knew about the marriage licenses. Everything my mom sent me is on that drive."

"It better be! If I find out you've lied to me …" I let the unspoken threat linger there.

Tank asked, "How much did they pay your for the pictures and footage?"

"The paper paid me twenty-five thousand dollars, and the television station paid me one hundred thousand."

I shook my head in disgust. "I expect that money to be given to the St. Francis Children's Hospital in Steph's name by the end of the day."

I looked over at Tank. "Get Hector down here. Have him make sure that she makes the donation. If she refuses, tell him to dispose of her however he sees fit." I walked out of the room and made my way back upstairs.

Steph should be waking up soon, and I needed to explain to her the change of plans. I was surprised to see her up and sitting at the breakfast bar when I arrived on seven. She must have sent Ella back downstairs, since she was alone inside the apartment.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she fought tears.

"Babe, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"If I hadn't gotten drunk in Vegas, none of this would have happened. How bad was the video?"

"Steph, the video didn't air …"

"What?" she screamed. "How?"

"Tank cut the power to the building …"

"What?"

"I told him to stop the feed by any means necessary. He figured that it would be easier to cut all power to the station and reason with them later. The producer saw the error of his ways and gave Tank the video."

"You did what?" She was looking at me incredulously.

"Tank figured out who the footage was coming from …"

She cut me off again. "Who?"

"It was Joyce, but …"

"That bitch! I'm going to kick her ass. Where is she?"

"It's already taken care of, Babe. Let's just say she won't be bothering you ever again. The money that she made from you will be donated to the St. Francis Children's Hospital in your name later today. Also, we are going to be going downstairs in a few hours for a meeting with our families. We are leaving for our honeymoon at fifteen hundred hours."

"What?"

"You were so upset. This is supposed to be a time where we are celebrating our marriage, not fighting the local paper and news station to maintain our privacy. I'm taking you away from all this, and when we come back we will have a reception."

I figured that Steph would be upset that I took away her choices. Imagine my surprise when she jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"I love you!" she said in between kisses.

I carried her into our bedroom and spent the next hour showing her just how much I loved her, too.

**Sometime later …**

Tank had brought up all the contracts for me to sign a while ago. Ella already had everything packed for our departure. I looked over at Steph and smiled. "You ready, Babe?"

"No," she said adamantly.

"It won't be that bad," I chuckled. "Come on. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can leave."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I smiled at her when she crossed her arms in frustration.

We rode the elevator down to the conference room. As we reached the door, I pulled Steph to me and kissed her soundly. We opened the door and stepped inside.

Voices erupted all around, in a chorus of "You did what?" and "How could you?" and "Why me?"

TBC …

A/N: Well? How do you think this meeting's going to go?

Sneak peeks will go to those who review.


	15. Chapter 15

You Did What?

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. They never will be.

A/N: I just want to thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is the 4th reward for the B_S July Challenge.

To Jenrar: thank you so much for all your Beta skills, your encouragement, and your friendship.

To Angie: I don't think this story would have been the same without you. You aren't just my friend, you're the sister I never had. Love ya, Babe.

* * *

**Steph's POV**

Carlos' voice broke over the noise. "Enough!" he yelled in a threatening tone. The room fell instantly silent. He took my hand and led me to the head of the long table in the middle of the room.

The conference room was filled to capacity, with a Merry Man stationed in each corner. One side of the table held my family, Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou. The other side was filled with people I'd never seen, but based on their beautiful mocha latte skin tone, I was guessing they were Carlos' family.

Sitting across the table from us were Grandma Mazur and an older Cuban woman. They kept looking at each other with a conspiratorial smile. _Those two together could be a dangerous combination._

We took our seats, and Carlos got down to business. "I'd like to thank you all for coming."

A young man on the Manoso side interrupted. "Like we had any choice."

Carlos glared, but continued on as if he'd never been interrupted. "As most of you are aware, Stephanie and I were married in Vegas four days ago."

"In some drunken mistake," my mother mumbled.

He turned to stare at my mother. "Please know that our marriage is not some drunken mistake. Yes, we realize that this seems sudden …"

A beautiful woman from Carlos' family interrupted. "Look, why don't you just tell us when the baby's due, and when the divorce is scheduled. I don't know why all this is necessary. It's not like you'll keep her around long enough for it to matter."

Carlos' mother reached over and smacked the younger Manoso on the back her head, hissing something in Spanish. The young woman glared at Carlos and me before lowering her eyes.

Carlos growled, and I placed my hand on his thigh to calm him as I spoke to one of his sisters. "Actually, there is no baby. At least, not yet, anyway." Carlos' eyes flashed to mine as he smiled a small smile. "And to answer your other questions, there will be no divorce. This meeting was necessary because we want our families to meet and accept that we are happy. We are in this for the long haul, so he will be keeping me around long enough for all of this to really matter." I looked at her and smiled as a look of total shock settled on her face.

My mother had a bitter look on her face as she replied, "This is wrong, Stephanie. I want you to be happy, but he's not one of us."

I sucked in a breath, and Carlos' back stiffened. My father turned in his chair, about to say something, when Carlos' mother's icily replied, "How can you say something like that to your daughter? Your job is to support and cherish her. Not belittle and criticize her choices. How dare you insinuate that my son isn't good enough for her, just because he didn't grow up here! You need to realize that we don't live in the nineteen forties. You might not support your daughter's choices, and that's okay. Because I do, and I will gladly take your place and show her how a real mother is supposed to treat her child."

Tears filled my eyes as his mother stood up from her chair and came over, wrapping me in a warm embrace. "Welcome to our family. Don't you worry about a thing! You're my daughter now." She kissed my cheek, then kissed Carlos'. "I would be honored if you would allow me to throw you a reception when you return from your honeymoon."

We nodded our head in agreement, and she looked at the remaining members of her family. "All right, everyone, let's go, so they can be on their way." The Manoso family walked over one at a time, and Carlos' introduced them as they each gave me a hug and told me _welcome to the family_.

Once they left, my father turned to my mother. "Helen Plum, you listen to me. From now on, you will no longer speak to my daughter that way. That was uncalled for, and entirely disrespectful. You will make amends to these two, but it will be at a later date and entirely of their choosing. If they choose to no longer associate with you, so be it. Your mother, Valerie, and I will come to visit them, and leave you at home. If that's acceptable to them, of course. Though, I would understand, after your rude and hurtful comments, if they wrote us all out of their lives completely."

"Daddy, of course I want you all in my life." I grabbed Carlos' hand for support and turned to glare at my mother. "But Mom, you need to understand. Gone are the days where I allow you to dictate my life. I will no longer accept your treatment of me. If you can find it in your heart to apologize for your actions, decide that you can accept me for who I am, and welcome my husband into your family with open arms, then you will have a onetime offer of forgiveness. Think about it while we're gone, Mom, but know that should you choose that you can't, I'm done. I will no longer be your daughter."

Carlos had remained silent through the entire exchange. He stood up, pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear, "Proud of you, Babe."

He turned back to my family and friends. "As I said before, we realize that our marriage might have come as a shock to most of you. But know that we love each other. We are happy, and we will be spending the rest of our lives together." He sighed and turned his gaze to Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou. "If you are truly her friends, you will not speak of anything that happened here today. Her life should be her own, without living in fear that one of her friends will betray her trust, to pass on gossip to the 'Burg. Imagine how you would feel if you were living in her shoes. I'm asking for her, help me protect her?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement. He reached down and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. "This is staying here. We will be gone for a month, possibly two."

My eyes went wide. I'd figured a week, maybe two if we were lucky. "Really?"

"Yeah, Babe. We both deserve some time off."

He turned his attention back to the people in the room. "We will be considered offline."

Valerie asked, "What's that mean?"

"It means that we will be unreachable. Tank has our itinerary and knows ways to reach me in the event of an emergency. I will also be checking in with him every couple of weeks. He will call Frank and tell Lula that we are okay, and they can pass on the information to everyone else." He looked directly at Lula. "He is under direct orders not to share our plans with anyone. Don't get mad at him for not telling you where we are and where we're going. Steph's and my safety is his main concern. I still have enemies that would love to find out where we are vacationing."

Lula nodded that she understood, and Carlos looked down at me. "You ready to go, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." My family and friends stood up, and I walked down to give them a hug. I reached my mother, who was standing at the end of the line. I hesitated for a second, then wrapped her in a hug. "I still love you, Mom." I turned and walked out of the room.

Carlos grabbed my hand and led me to the elevators. We were getting off and heading towards the Cayenne, when I stopped abruptly. "But I haven't packed anything!"

"Already taken care of, Babe," he said as he opened my door and helped me into the seat.

_Of course he'd already taken care of everything._ "So where are we going?"

He looked over at me. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

We pulled up to a private airfield, and were buckled up and in the air before I could blink. I spent the next hour trying to coax our destination out or him. He resisted all of my tricks.

"Come on, Babe. Time to go to bed," he said as he pulled me to my feet and led me to the bedroom at the end of the plane.

I couldn't fight the yawn that escaped, and had to admit that I was tired, but I really wanted to continue trying to figure out where we were going.

"Don't worry, Babe. We have a long flight. You'll have plenty of time to grill me later," he chuckled.

"Plenty of time? Just how long are we going to be on this plane?" I asked incredulously.

"Sixteen to eighteen hours, depending on how long it takes to refuel."

"Where are you taking me that it's going to take that long to get there?"

"Nice try, Babe." He kissed my head and lay down beside me on the king-sized bed. Within minutes, we were both asleep.

**Several hours later …**

I awoke to gentle kisses on my face and lips, while hands traced patterns over my stomach. I moaned as he captured my lips. He pulled back when breathing became necessary.

"Sleep well, Babe?"

I stretched and sighed. "Yes, how long was I asleep? Are we there yet?"

"Babe, you've been asleep for twelve hours. I've come in to check to make sure you were still breathing twice. We should be landing in a little over three hours. Refueling took less time than we thought."

"So what are we going to do for the next three hours?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," he growled as he started to remove my shirt.

He quickly removed the rest of our clothing and started to trail kisses down my body. He traced my nipples with his tongue, bringing them to hard nubs. He pulled black, blowing on my moistened skin, causing me to shiver.

His hand trailed down to my core, where his fingers began to tease and caress my folds. He would almost let his finger slip inside, and then pull away at the last minute.

"Please?" I begged.

He slid one finger inside and pumped it in and out a few times before returning to his earlier teasing. "Please what, Babe?"

"Please …" my voice trailed off as he returned two of his fingers to where I wanted them most.

He brought me to the edge of my orgasm, and removed his fingers yet again, returning once again to tormenting action.

"Please," he kissed me and pulled away, "what?" He slid three fingers in, pumping once and withdrawing completely. "Tell me what you want, Babe."

"I want you to finish what you started!" I practically yelled.

He laughed at my obvious discomfort, before replacing his fingers and moved them in and out again. He curled them in a come here motion, finding just the right spot.

I screamed, "Carlos!" Before I could come down from the first orgasm, he pushed his cock inside me.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion, but quickly adjusted to his size.

He set a fast rhythm, thrusting into me at a fevered pace. He reached down, flicking my clit and growling in my ear, "Come with me, Babe!"

Our orgasms claimed us at the same time. He poured his cum into me as my pussy milked him dry.

I slid off his body and curled my body to his.

After a few minutes, he finally spoke. "We should probably clean up and get some food before we land."

I sat up and glanced down at his cock. It glistened with our intermingled juices, and was already half erect. "I agree we should probably clean up some." I leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, tasting our unique essence. I trailed my tongue down his growing erection, pulling a moan from deep within his chest.

"Dios mio!" His fingers wound in my hair as I took him in my mouth. I relaxed my throat, and took as much of him as possible. I wrapped one hand around the part that wouldn't fit, and started to fondle his balls with other. He was trying to tug on my hair to get me to release him. When it became obvious that I had no intention of complying, he reached for one of legs and drew it over his chest, pulling my pussy to his mouth.

He licked me clean of our mingled juices, then started to thrust his tongue in and out of my pussy, mimicking the motion of my mouth on his cock. He moved up to flick my clit with his tongue, causing me to moan around him, which pulled a groan out of him.

_Is it possible to die from phenomenal sex? If so, what a way to go!_

I could tell he was close, and I wasn't quite ready to give up my treat. I pulled gently on his sack and slowed my movements. He pulled his head away! "Jesus, Babe! Don't stop!" I released him and got back to work, then he put his head back to my slit and nipped my clit.

An orgasm claimed me instantly, and he drank my juices like a man dying of thirst. I grazed my teeth down his cock and pushed him over the edge, swallowing every last drop.

We sighed in contentment as our breathing returned to normal. "Steph," he sighed as he stroked my hair. "That was phenomenal."

"I love you, Mr. Manoso."

"And I love you, Mrs. Manoso."

We finally got up out of bed, dressed quickly, and went in search of food. It seemed like no time at all that we were taxi'ing up to an airport. Once we landed and I stepped out of the plane, I could see a sign that read, 'Welcome to Ethiopia."

"You've shipped me to a third world country for our honeymoon? Are you serious?"

"We're going to visit some of my old employees that I had disagreements with," he replied with a smirk. Chuckling, he said, "Babe, come on. We've got to catch another flight."

The pilot handed Carlos two large backpacks. "What are those?" I asked, pointing at the offending packs.

"These are our luggage," he said with a grin.

"But … but … I need more than that!" I was starting to second guess this whole honeymoon thing.

"Not where we're going."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "And where exactly are we going, mister?" I crossed my arms and glared my soon-to-be-dead husband.

"Babe!" He quirked his eyebrow at me. "Do you trust me?" He knew he had me.

"You know I do," I answered, trying to pout.

"Come on, Babe. The plane's waiting."

I looked at the packs in his hand and sighed. "I'm going to be eating twigs and berries, aren't I?"

His eyes turned black, and his voice got husky. "Don't worry, I can make you forget all about food."

My mind flashed back to the plane. _Yep, I'm pretty sure he can._

We made our way towards a small Cessna plane. We jumped in and buckled ourselves up. Well, Carlos buckled himself up, then he leaned over to fasten mine when I began struggling with it. The pilot turned in his seat to greet us. Once he checked everything over, he handed us each a pair of headsets. As the plane lifted off the ground, the pilot made an announcement. "Thank you for choosing me to fly you to Omo Valley."

I gave Carlos a weird look as I screeched, "We're going where?

The End …

A/N: This story has been a journey, and I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please, review and tell me what you think of this final chapter.

As you can see, the next title for the 5 W's series will be We're Going Where? I hope you'll join me on the next adventure. I have a lot of things planned, and a lot of loving in mind for the next one. Now the bad news, I have two brand new stories stuck in my head. And, I'm thinking about waiting until those are done before starting We're Going Where?.

What do you think? Let me know in your review if you want one of the new stories or more of this series next.


End file.
